Does Age Really Matter?
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Sam is always going undercover and Andy is a new rookie at 15 Division. He meets her at a club during an operation and is immediately intrigued by her. What happens when he comes back and finds that she is part of his division? What will Andy's dad and Sam's friends think of their relationship? Rookie's Choice Awards Nominated In: Most Beloved Fic Does Age Really Matter?
1. Chapter 1

Sam steps out the doors of the club for some fresh air. It's been a long week and all he wants to do is go home and sleep. He's been under off and on for the better part of two years and this was his last UC operation for a while. He'd made it abundantly clear to Boyd the last time he checked in to take him off of rotation. He was supposed to be inside playing bouncer but it just wasn't in him tonight.

He nudged the doorman. "Hey Jamie. Why don't you take the floor for a while? I need some fresh air."

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Thanks man. You know how much I _love_ working the door."

Sam chuckled. _No one_ liked working the door. It was a pretty exclusive club and you basically had to _be_ somebody; be gorgeous or have a lot of money to get in. He personally thought it was ridiculous but a lot of designer drugs were moving through there and they had to do something. Jamie had retreated inside and Sam/David took over at the door. He would never understand why there was a line around the block for this place. It took him about a month of watching who got in and who didn't for him to get an idea of what to look for. At that moment a group of barely twenty-something's stopped in front of him. Two guys led the pack. He studied them for a few seconds. He was about to say no when a brunette head peeked around from behind the tall guy and said. "Chris, what's going on? Are we going to be able to get in?"

The tall guy, Chris, turned so she could be seen better and he shrugged. She stepped in front of him with a very attractive black female. "Sir, we just..."

Sam's heart stopped for a few seconds as he drank in her beauty. He shook it off before putting on his best _you're not getting past me_ face. "David." She looked confused. He pointed to himself. "David."

She smiled and his heart jumped. "Andy." She held out her hand. He shook it and felt electricity shoot through him. He was sure she felt it too because she jumped a little. "I know your job isn't always fun but my friends and I just want in for a little bit." He smirked like he hadn't heard that before. They were still holding hands. "See, we have something pretty big to celebrate and we just want to dance for a little while,"

He couldn't possibly imagine what they could be celebrating. He chuckled a little, curious he took it a step further. "Oh! Yeah! And what could be _so_ big it would bring you here?"

She smiled sweetly and looked around to her friends. "We just graduated from the police academy."

Sam nearly choked. This _was not_ what he had expected to hear. "Cops huh?"

Andy blushed and shook her head. _God that's a beautiful sight on her. _"Not yet. We just had our initiation of sorts and it was fun but well we just..." She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she was spilling everything to him. Maybe it was the warmth in his almost onyx colored eyes and the smile that played at his lips.

"Want to dance." He finished her sentence. She nodded. He pulled back the rope. "Ok Bambi." The wide eyed look at the name made him chuckle and nodded for them to go inside.

She smiled as she passed by him. "Thanks David."

The shorter of her guy friends mumbled something that sounded like. "Rock and roll Andy." He spent another hour on door duty before calling Jamie back. He needed to put his eyes on that brunette beauty again. Slowly making his way through the club, he watched every single thing going on. He finally spotted her near the middle of the dance floor. _God! She can move._ He stood watching her for a while, wishing he was dancing with her even though he didn't dance.

Sam made it a point to keep an eye on her for the rest of the night. Once he was finished with this op he would find her, find out what division she worked at and take her out. He was near the door when she left with her friends. Making eye contact and smiling sweetly, she mouthed. _Thank you_. He gave her a full dimpled smile and nodded.

Three weeks later Sam's UC job was wrapped up and he would be returning to his life. He walked into 15 Division early that morning. He had a meeting with Frank before parade. He knocked. "Boss?"

Frank looked up from his papers and grinned. He met his old friend halfway across the room and they shook hands. "Sam, it's good to have you back man."

He smiled. "Good to _be_ back. I'm afraid to say you'll be stuck with me for a while this time."

Frank nodded. "That's what I hear and I couldn't be happier." There was noise on the steps outside Frank's office. He nodded towards the door as Oliver, Jerry, and Noelle came busting through.

Noelle smacked him in the back of the head. "Jackass."

Sam chuckled. "Oww! I missed you too Williams."

Jerry and Oliver didn't hesitate with hugging their best friend. Oliver smacked him too. "Good to have you back Sammy, even if it's only for a little while."

Sam shook his head. "Not this time brother. I'm done with UC for a while." They spent a few minutes talking. "Drinks at the Penny after shift?"

Everyone nodded and then left to get changed for parade. He took a little longer than usual getting ready. He wasn't exactly _nervous _about being back on the streets but he _was_ anxious. It had been far too long. He tried to quietly make his way into parade but no such luck. Frank busted him immediately. "Coppers of 15! Welcome back one of our own. Swarek has finally been returned to us from Guns and Gangs." Everyone erupted in cheers and clapping.

Andy didn't turn around to see the returning officer. She was too focused on Sgt. Best at the moment. "Ok. Ok. Let's get this over with. Nothing new today. McNally, you're with Shaw. Nash you're with the D's today. Peck and Epstein on desk and Diaz you're with Williams. Sam, I'll give you a break on your first day back. You can ride solo." Sam nodded, thankful not to be stuck with a rookie today. Although it did make him think of a certain brunette rookie he would be finding _very_ soon. "Ok coppers. Serve, protect, and try not to screw up."

Everyone laughed and filed out. Andy started making her way to the back of the room where she knew Shaw would be waiting.

She heard a new voice say. "McNally?"

Oliver answered with. "Yep. Tommy's kid. She's..." Andy looked up as she stopped in front of them, looking at Oliver. He smiled and nodded towards the new arrival. "Andy McNally, Sam Swarek."

She turned to look into those onyx eyes she'd seen weeks ago outside that club. The eyes and the smile she hadn't been able to forget about. Her mouth dropped open as she stared, unable to formulate a _single_ word. Sam was equally as shocked but he recovered quicker. He took her hand. "Good to see you too Bambi."

Shaw watched the whole interaction with confusion and amusement. "Bambi?"

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Wow. Last place I ever thought I'd see you." She still couldn't speak, her cheeks blushing now. He was enjoying this way too much. "Have you become mute since we last saw each other?" She shook her head. "Ok. So?"

Andy finally shook it off. If she had thought he was good looking at the club, she was seriously in trouble now. He was _Wow._ That was all she could come up with. "Hi. Nice to meet you. Again."

Oliver was feeling a little uncomfortable. They were holding hands now as opposed to just shaking and hadn't broken eye contact in minutes. He cleared his throat and they snapped out of it a little. "Anyone care to explain?"

Sam shook his head at his best friend. "She came into the club with some of the other rookies the night after the Penny. I was working the door and let them in."

Oliver simply nodded. "Oh. Ok." Sam had finally let go of her hand but was still staring. "We really should get out there." Sam and Andy nodded. He clapped Sam on the back. "Lunch?"

Sam nodded. "Sure. See you out there." He walked away with the biggest grin on his face. _This day couldn't get any better._ He thought. Now he doesn't have to go looking for her.

Oliver studied his usually talkative rookie. "You ok McNally?" She jumped a little but smiled and nodded. "You sure because you've been pretty quiet?"

She looked at Oliver. "I'm ok sir. It was just a surprise to see him. You know, after seeing him as a bouncer."

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah. That's our Sammy, always full of surprises. Don't get too used to seeing him though. He pretty much lives undercover."

Andy's heart dropped. "No reason for him to stick around?"

Oliver shook his head. "Not really. He has a sister that lives in St. Catherine's, they're pretty close. No parents." Oliver shrugged. He'd heard Sam this morning but would only believe he was sticking around for a while if he was still here in a month.

All she could think about was his smile and his eyes _and_ how he filled out his uniform. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Lunch came pretty quickly. She'd heard Oliver make plans to meet Sam at Eddie's Pizza. At 12 they pulled up and she got out to take the wheel. Sam pushed himself off the cruiser when they pulled up. He watched as she took the keys from Oliver. "I'll be back in 45."

Sam couldn't let her go. "What? Not joining us McNally?"

She shook her head. "No sir. Just going to go back to the barn and maybe grab a sandwich from the Penny."

Sam shook his head. "Nope. Come on." Shaw looked a little surprised.

She shook her head. "It's ok. Thank you though."

Sam turned his full charm on. "What? Not hungry? Or are you too good to eat with your fellow coppers? I would've expected that from Peck but..."

Andy blushed and shook her head. "No. No sir! I...I..."

Oliver decided to rescue her. "McNally, he's kidding. Come on." He smacked Sam in the head as she walked by. He lowered his voice. "What are you doing brother?"

Sam shrugged. "What? You're supposed to be teaching them right? I'm sure she can learn a few things from lunch, like how not to eat like you." Oliver smacked him again. "You keep doing that and I'm going to have brain damage.

Oliver scoffed and shook his head. "I think it's a little late to worry about that Sammy. You know this is dangerous territory brother. She's a rookie and you're a T.O."

Sam shook his head and smiled big. "I'm not _her_ T.O. though brother." Oliver shook his head as they walked inside.

Andy had left the guys behind. She could tell that Oliver was unhappy. They came in and stood behind her. It was too uncomfortable for her. She turned around and smiled weakly. "You know, I think I'm just going to go back to the barn but thanks for asking." She started to walk away.

Sam wasn't impressed. "Hey McNally, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, unable to turn around. "Nothing. You guys don't need me, need a rookie hanging around." She threw her hand up in a wave. Her voice cracked as she said. "I'll be back later sir." And walked quickly out.

Sam turned on Oliver. "Damn Shaw! Nice job!"

Oliver was a little speechless. He felt bad because he really did like her. He was just worried about things starting with Sam and then him leaving again. She'd been through enough in her life. She was a legacy of sorts. Not quite like Peck but her dad had been on the job too. He hit a bad patch after her mom left them and he ended up being forced to retire. He shook his head, hoping that Sam knew what he was doing.

She had practically run out of the restaurant. Now she was in the cruiser trying to get herself together before she left. All of a sudden the passenger's door opened and Sam slid in. "You ok McNally?"

She put her best smile on and hoped her voice didn't betray her. "Yes sir."

Sam chuckled. "You can stop with the sir's. I'm not much on formalities." She nodded. "Come on back inside. You gotta eat right?"

She thought for a second and shook her head. "I'll pass sir." He scowled. "Sorry. I mean...well what am I supposed to call you?"

Smiling he said. "Sam is fine, or Swarek, which ever you're more comfortable with."

She nodded. "Ok. _Sam_." It sounded foreign the way she said it. "I'll be fine but thanks."

He leaned in a little and put his hand on her arm. "McNally, I'd really like it if you'd reconsider." She shook her head. "Not even if I break out the dimples?" He smiled big. They were probably his biggest weapon with women. He saw a ghost of a smile but she shook her head again. He even poked out his lip. Still she shook her head but at least laughed. He sighed dramatically. "Fine then. Guess I'll see you later."

"Yes you will." Still smiling. "I'll be back for Officer Shaw soon." He nodded and got out. She watched him walk back inside before she left.

She was glad the day was over. Oliver had apologized for making her feel uncomfortable and they'd had a pretty quiet day. She was shocked to see her dad in the station when they got back. Oliver talked to him for a few minutes before going to the locker room.

Andy hugged her dad. "What are you doing here?"

It was true Tommy McNally hadn't been in 15 Division much since his "retirement" but he wanted to see Andy at work. "I came to see you pumpkin."

They talked for a few minutes before Sam's voice interrupted them. "Hey Tommy! How are you doing?" They shook hands.

Her dad lit up when Sam walked up. "Great! I heard you did a great job on your last bust Sammy boy." Sam shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me. You were one of the best rookies I had."

Sam shrugged. "Thank you sir." He smiled at Andy.

Tommy noticed the exchange of looks and Andy blushing. "I see you've met my baby girl."

Sam nodded. "Yes sir."

There was definitely a twinkle is Swarek's eye for his daughter. Tommy clapped him on the back. "Well, you be good to her, keep her safe..." Sam's nodding. "And keep your hands off of her."

Andy and Sam looked at the senior McNally shocked. Sam couldn't say anything. Andy turned bright red. "Jesus Dad!" She started to walk away and he grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away. "I gotta _go_." She scowled at him.

Tommy knew he'd messed up. "Wait pumpkin." She was still scowling at him.

Sam knew this was his cue. He chuckled. "Right. Ok. Well, it was good to see you again Tommy. Take care of yourself." He nodded to Andy. "Umm. McNally, see you later."

She was so embarrassed that she couldn't even look at him. He walked away and she turned on her dad. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

Tommy looked nervous. "I'm just looking out for you. Sammy's a great guy, best copper I've seen in years but he's too old for you."

Andy threw her hands up. "Dad, you lost the right to comment on whoI date _years_ ago. And besides, it's not like he's asked me out. He barely even notices me. I'm a _rookie_ for crying out loud."

Tommy chuckled at his daughter. "Kiddo, believe me, he's looking. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Guys like Swarek don't settle down."

She shook her head. "_Oh! My God! I'm not having this conversation with you."_ She stomped off to the locker room.

Traci was coming out of the shower when she heard Andy slamming her locker door and practically yelling. "Whoa! Andy, dude! What's wrong?"

She told her best friend everything that had happened that day. "As if lunch wasn't embarrassing enough then my dad has to go acting like I'm 15 again."

Traci giggled. "Swarek was David at the club? Wow! He cleans up pretty good. Go Andy!"

Her mouth fell open. "Traci! Shh! Oh! My God! Not you too!"

She sat down beside Andy. "Look, as long as he isn't _your_ T.O. you guys can't get in trouble. I say go for it."

Andy huffed. "I doubt he even likes me. I'm sure he was just trying to be nice earlier."

Traci laughed. "Of course. That _has_ to be it. Get your ass dressed McNally. We're going to the Penny."

Andy shook her head. "I can't go. What if he's there? I can't take _another_ embarrassment today."

Traci put her arm around her friend. "I promise I won't let anything happen." It took some time to talk her into it but she finally convinced her to go. Traci was excited to see Jerry's car there when they pulled in. All Andy wanted to do was go home and hide but she let her best friend drag her through the door. Andy almost retreated when she saw him sitting at the bar with the other T.O.'s. Traci marched right up to the bar where the T.O.'s sat and waved to Liam. Andy just stood there with her arms crossed looking everywhere but at _him_.

Oliver noticed her sour look. "Come on McNally. You can't still be upset about earlier." He smiled.

She shook her head. "No."

He looked to Sam like _did you have anything to do with this _and Sam shook his head. "You need a drink McNally." Oliver waved Liam over. "Get these two whatever they want." Everyone quirked their eyebrows at Oliver because he almost never bought unless he lost a bet. "What? I'm feeling generous."

Liam chuckled. "What can I get for you ladies?"

Traci ordered an Apple Martini. They looked to Andy. Oliver said. "You want one of these too?"

She shook her head. "No offense to Traci but I don't drink girlie drinks."

Sam chuckled. "Well, what _do_ you drink?"

She shrugged. "I'll just have a beer."

Traci smiled. She was going to get her friend out of this funk if it was the last thing she did. "She likes tequila or scotch." Andy scowled at her.

Sam nodded to Liam. "Tequila it is then, for everyone." Liam lined the shots up and Sam passed them out. "You need salt or lime?" Andy shook her head. "Ok then." Sam raised his glass and everyone followed. "To the new rookies of 15 Division." Everyone downed their shots.

After a few minutes everyone went back to their previous conversations. Andy seemed slightly more relaxed. Sam nodded for her to come closer. She tried to pretend like she didn't see him. He smirked and slid off his bar stool. He leaned in. "You ok?" She nodded. He looked at her questioningly. "Did I do something to upset you?" She shook her head. "Then why won't you talk to me? I don't bite."

She half smiled. "Why are you so interested in talking to me?"

His dimples broke out. "What?"

She sighed. "You're a T.O. Why are you being so nice?"

He laughed. "Because I'm a nice guy."

Andy couldn't believe this guy. "I doubt that."

He feigned hurt. "Ouch. That stings a little. Of course I am. I _let_ you in the club. I _tried_ to buy you lunch. I just bought you a shot. So..."

He was full of himself. "You _let_ me in the club because I'm pretty sure you were checking me out. You _tried_ to buy me lunch to make up for Shaw. And well, you bought me the shot because I'm pretty sure you feel sorry for me because my dad embarrassed the _hell_ out of me in front of you."

He quirked an eyebrow. _She's got fire. _He sighed and moved in even closer so his mouth was right by her ear. "You're right. I let you in because I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I tried to buy you lunch so I could be close to you. And I bought you a shot because I want to kiss you." Andy's jaw dropped and she looked at him. "How can you be so surprised? You know you're freakin beautiful." He felt her hair move as she shook her head. He inhaled her scent, her pear shampoo. "God you smell so good."

Andy could barely breathe. He was driving her insane; his compliments, his smell, his breath on her cheek. _God! She would barely have to move and their lips would be touching._ She could not find the words.

He stepped back and smiled. "Walk outside with me." She shook her head. "I just want to talk to you without everyone staring." She stared into his eyes. They were so warm and gentle. She finally nodded. He was thankful that his friends were caught up in conversations and didn't see them slip out. She wasn't sure what she was doing but he had her curious. He led her around a corner before moving in close. "What would you do if I leaned in and kissed you right now?"

She could feel her face burning. She mumbled. "I don't know."

He put his hands on her hips and backed her up to the wall, leaning in he whispered in her ear. "Do I make you nervous?" She shook her head. She was lying but she would never tell him that. He brushed his nose against her cheek. "I want to kiss you McNally."

She swallowed around the lump in her throat and mumbled. "You said that already."

He chuckled. "Are you going to slap me if I do?" She couldn't help but giggle as she shook her head. He moved back to look her in the eyes. "You're so beautiful." He brushed his nose across hers as he cupped her face in his hands. He watched her eyes flutter closed. He started with a light kiss on her cheek and then kissed a little trail to her lips. He gasped as he pressed his lips to hers. They were so soft and warm. He meant for it to be chaste but seconds after their lips touched she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Andy had never felt like this before. It was an instant chemistry. His lips set her on fire and all she could do was respond. She pulled him to her, pressing her body against his. He pulled back when the need to breathe took over. She was breathing heavily, as he kissed her lips lightly again.

He barely breathed out. "McNally."

She looked up at him. "_Sam_." They were still wrapped around each other. "_What are we doing_?"

He smiled, eyes still full of lust. "We were kissing Andy." He voice was so husky. "Please don't say it was a mistake."

She shook her head. "I wasn't. It's just...Are you sure you..." He knew her past. The kind of family she came from and it scared her. Plus maybe her dad was right. There was the age difference. He had a good 7, maybe 8 years on her.

He could see the wheels turning. Kissing her again he said. "Stop over thinking things McNally. Talk to me."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Sam, you have to know at least a little about me since you know my dad." Looking down at her feet. "Why would you want to be involved with me?"

He tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "Andy those things _happened_ to you. It's _not_ who you are. My family life was pretty messed up too. My dad's been in Kingston Pen for as long as I can remember and my mom checked out when my sister and I were little. I have no idea where she is or if she's even still alive. We grew up in crappy foster care but we made it. It _happened _to me but it's not who I am." He let out a shaky laugh. "All I want is a chance."

She was so nervous. "Should we even be _doing this_? You're a T.O. and I'm a rookie."

Sam smiled sweetly. "But you're not _my_ rookie."

His voice left her intoxicated. "But I'm... what if my dad is right?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "Our age difference and you with UC, what if...?"

He smiled. There was an age difference but he didn't care. It wasn't like she was still in high school or something and as for the UC thing; he brushed his lips across hers again and growled. "Give me a reason to stay."

This made Andy gasp a little. "What?"

He nibbled on her ear. "You heard me McNally. Give me a reason to stay."

She was an over thinker on the highest level but somehow Sam wiped all of that away with those six words. She pulled him into another kiss. "Stay."

He smiled and nodded as he kissed her deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam ended his night with Andy with a kiss at her front door and by exchanging numbers. After the kiss at the Penny they had gone back inside where Jerry and Oliver had harassed him about where he'd been. Little did he know Frank had seen them and that's apparently why he found himself in his office with their 3 other friends.

Frank didn't seem angry, maybe just a little concerned. "Sam, what are you doing?"

He didn't feel like he was doing anything wrong so he was going to make Frank come out and say it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Frank sighed. "I saw you and McNally last night."

Sam shrugged. "Ok. And?"

The others just watched and listened, having decided that Frank should take this one. "She's a rookie Sam. You're a T.O. You know the rules."

Sam shook his head. "I never agreed to be a T.O. when I came back."

Frank shifted in his chair. "You're one of my senior officers. I need you."

He paced. "Don't put her with me then. There are 4 others I can work with." He was getting angry. _Why is this such a big deal? _He turned to look at all of his friends. "It's about more than her being a rookie." His eyes stopped on Frank again.

At least he looked like he felt bad. "Sam, she's so young, barely getting started. Are you sure you want to do this? And what happens when Guns and Gangs comes calling again?"

His fists clenched by his side. He couldn't believe this. His best friends were _always _trying to get him to date, settle down, just something. Now he'd found someone that interested him and they were, _what exactly_, telling him to back off? "First, my private life is _none_ of your business." He looked around to everyone. At least they had the decency to look ashamed. "Second, I _told you_ I was done with Guns and Gangs for a while. And third, it's not like she's a fucking child. She can make up her own mind about what she wants. " Sam never cursed and his friends flinched at the word. He let out a shaky laugh. "And you guys are _supposed_ to be my best friends?"

Noelle stood up and held her hand up at him. "Come on Sammy!"

He snarled and spat out. "Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

She shook her head. "Look, we're just worried about the two of you. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

He stood, staring at her in disbelief. "You think _I_ would _hurt her_?"

Oliver could see this was quickly spiraling out of control. "No brother. Not on purpose."

He gritted his teeth and scoffed, as he ran his hands over his face. "I _really_ can't believe you guys. It's _sad_ when a woman I _just_ met is willing to trust me and my so called _best friends_ have _no _faith in me. Thanks a lot _friends_. " He slammed his hands in to Frank's door causing it to bounce off the wall, leaving his friends stunned.

Jerry shook his head. "I _told _you this wasn't going to go well." He was the only one of the four that hadn't wanted to be there.

Andy had watched part of the events unfold in Frank's office, especially the part where Sam stormed out. She watched him make his way to the parade room. Yesterday he sat in the back with the T.O.'s and Jerry. When she walked in he was at a table near where she sat and Jerry was leaning over quietly talking to him.

He didn't want him mad at him. "It wasn't my idea brother. I got no room to talk." Nodding towards Nash. "If she makes you happy, that's _all_ that matters."

Sam gave Jerry a curt nod. He appreciated the support. Jerry had been through an ugly divorce not too long ago. Being with Nash was the happiest Sam had seen him in years. He watched as Andy and Nash enter the room. He was sitting near where they normally did and he slid the chair next to him out in case she wanted to sit there.

Andy could see Sam was unhappy about something but this wasn't the time or place. Scooting the chair didn't go unnoticed by Traci. She usually sat by her but Traci nudged her towards Sam. She sat down and smiled. "Morning."

He felt all the tension slip away as her eyes lit up. He would _not_ let what happened earlier ruin any time around her. He replied huskily, smiling. "Morning McNally." He nudged her knee with his. Oliver and Noelle walked by trying to get his attention. He continued to look at the beautiful brunette beside him until Frank cleared his throat.

Frank gave out the assignments after making the announcements. He watched as Sam listened but wouldn't make eye contact with him. He should've known that it would piss him off but he was just truly concerned about both of them. "Epstein, you're with Shaw, Peck with Williams, Nash you're still helping the D's, McNally and Diaz you're on desk today. Swarek solo again. Serve, protect, and watch your partners back. Dismissed." Everyone started filing out. He tried to get Sam's attention. "Swarek?"

Sam had heard him but chose to ignore him. He smiled at Andy as they walked out together. "Desk huh?" She shrugged. "It's not always so bad. Maybe you guys will get someone rowdy in Booking and make the day go by fast." He gave her his dimpled smile.

She'd heard Best calling for him when they walked out. "Sam, what's going on?"

They had stopped at the coffee station and he handed her a cup. "What do you mean?"

She sighed as she looked up at him. "I saw you in Best's office this morning, then at parade with Detective Barber, the look you gave Shaw and Williams, and I know you heard Best call you as we were leaving. What's going on?"

He chuckled and shook his head. _Very observant this one. _"For now, let's just say we had a friendly disagreement." She scowled at him but all it did was cause him to chuckle. "You're sexy when you're trying to look mean."

She blushed furiously. "Sam! Please! What happened? Does it have something to do with me?"

He would never lie to her intentionally. He looked around before he spoke. "Awful confident there aren't we McNally?" She gave him another scowl and he raised his hands in surrender. "Ok. Ok." He sighed. "Yes. It had to do with you." She opened her mouth to speak but he held up his hand. "It's ok. I promise we'll talk about this later. Maybe over dinner? Tonight?" She smiled and nodded, which caused the dimples to make an appearance again. "Good." Oliver was approaching. He couldn't touch her like he wanted so he brushed his hand across hers as he reached for a lid for his cup. "Have fun on desk McNally."

Oliver knew this was a futile effort but he hated when Sam was pissed at him. He watched while they talked. It was probably the most relaxed he'd ever seen him around a woman. He knew Sam had seen him approaching and that's why he was hurrying. Oliver walked up, blocking Sam's path. "Hey brother. McNally."

He wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them, except maybe Jerry. He scoffed at Oliver's 'brother' comment and walked off.

Andy was shocked at Sam's behavior towards one of his oldest friends. She'd only really known him a day or two but the love and brotherhood between Jerry, Sam, and Oliver was obvious to anyone that spent 5 seconds around them. She watched him hang his head slightly as Sam retreated without saying anything.

He mumbled. "Shoot me for giving a damn."

Andy had to know what was going on. "Officer Shaw, are you ok?"

He had momentarily forgotten she was there. "Oh. Uhh. Yeah, I'm fine. And really McNally, you _can_ just call me Oliver or Shaw."

She had to laugh because Sam had told her the exact same thing. He looked at her funny. "Swarek told me the same thing. Look sir, I know something is going on. It doesn't take a detective to figure that out. But if I'm causing problems with you guys, I'm sorry."

He chuckled. _This one is something._ "It's nothing bad McNally. It'll all work out." He clapped her on the back. "Have fun on desk duty." With that he grabbed a bagel, made himself a coffee and left.

Desk duty had been boring. Sam had called her about bringing her lunch and she had agreed to eat with him. He brought a pizza in from Eddie's and they went to the lounge. He would've preferred an interview room for the privacy but knew it would be a bad idea. "So where do you want to eat tonight?"

Andy thought as she chewed up the bite she had just put in her mouth. "How about I cook for you?"

Sam's stomach rumbled at the thought. He hadn't had a home cooked meal since before he left for his last UC op. He smiled at the thought and nodded. "Ok." She watched as his face darkened and she followed his line of sight. Best was walking by and had stopped briefly. A look of regret crossed his face before he moved on.

Andy didn't like this. "You ready to tell me what's going on?"

Sam shook off the mood and returned his gaze to her. "Not right now." She gave him an exasperated look and he chuckled. "I don't break promises McNally. I'd just rather talk about it later."

She sighed. "Ok. Fine."

He brushed his hand across hers as he reached for another slice of pizza. "You're sexy when you're frustrated too."

She gave a dramatic sigh. "Is there any way you don't find me sexy?"

He looked up like he actually had to think about it. "Nope."

She giggled. "Wait til you see me first thing in the morning _before_ caffeine. I'm pretty sure you'll change your mind."

He smiled at the thought and Andy had realized what she said. He smirked and said. "I look forward to it."

She shook her head as she blushed. "I walked right into that one. Anyway. Have any requests for dinner?"

He shook his head. "I'm easy." She quirked an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. He growled. "McNally." He shook his head. "I'll be happy with anything. It's been about 7 months since I had a home cooked meal."

She smiled at the thought of being the first one to cook for him. "Then I'll make it special." They worked out that he would come over around 7:00, giving her time to go shopping and at least start the meal. The rest of shift went by pretty quickly. Traci tried to get her to go to the Penny afterwards. "I can't."

Traci pouted. "Why not?"

She smiled. "I have a date."

Traci squealed and said quietly. "With Swarek?" Andy nodded. "Andy! That's great! Where are you going?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to cook for him. He says he hasn't had a home cooked meal in 7 months."

Traci hugged her tightly. "Make him your lasagna. He'll never go home."

Andy blushed and shook her head. "I gotta go. I need to get a few things at the store." Traci hugged her again and wished her luck. She smiled as she walked out of the locker room. He was standing outside the door leaning against the wall.

He could smell her shampoo before he saw her. Pushing off the wall as she walked out he said. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey! Were you waiting on me?"

He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought I could give you a ride home."

A little flustered she said. "Well, you don't have to. I mean, I need to stop at the grocery store and get a few things."

He shrugged. "I don't mind taking you." She thought she'd have more time to prepare for the night. He could see her thinking. "Unless you don't want me to then...umm...I can just go and I'll see you at 7."

He started to move towards the door but she grabbed his arm, linking hers in his. "No. Thank you." He took her bag and slid his arm around her shoulder. They stopped at the grocery store two blocks from her house.

He couldn't keep his hands off her while she shopped. She would swat at him occasionally but it was all playful. By the looks of the ingredients she was making him lasagna, one of his favorite things. She led them into her apartment. "Make yourself at home." She passed him a beer. "I think The Leafs are on tonight."

Sam shrugged. "We can watch whatever you want."

She smiled. "Put on the game then."

He shook his head. "You like hockey?"

Andy chuckled. "I've been told _like_ isn't a strong enough word. Chris and Dov won't watch with me because they say I get too loud."

Sam turned the TV on. "This I can't wait to see." He switched between watching her cook and watching the game. He soon found out _exactly_ how much she loved the game.

She smiled as she cooked, watched Sam, and watched the game. She felt completely at ease with him and although it made her a little nervous, she was happy too. She put the lasagna together and slid it into the oven. "It's going to be about an hour. I hope that's ok." She walked over and stood beside him.

He hooked his finger in her belt loop and pulled her to him. "I'm pretty sure we can find something to pass the time." He pulled her to stand in between his legs. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck as he brushed back hair from her shoulder, lightly kissing a trial from her shoulder to her neck. _God she tastes so good. Her skin is so soft._ She moaned as his lips brushed across her skin.

Her heart fluttered and she moaned breathlessly. "_Sam!" _

She couldn't help but press herself against him and twine her fingers in his hair as he continued his assault on her neck. He moved to her lips, kissing her softly. She gasped and pulled him in; kissing him deeply, letting her tongue dart out and brush his lip. He moaned and wrapped his fingers in her hair, their tongues gently brushing against each other. The need for air became too great and they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

Sam growled out. "_Damn Andy." _He was certain no woman had _ever_ made him feel like she does. He brushed his nose lightly across hers.

She knew no man had _ever_ made her feel like Sam did, not that there had been too many before him. He was the first to make her feel safe, even after a short time. Dinner was finally ready and she had Sam set the table while she brought everything in.

He took a few bites and smiled. "This is really really good Andy."

She giggled. "Are you sure it isn't because you've been eating take out for the last few months?"

He rolled his eyes. "Take a compliment woman." He took a few more bites. "It's the best lasagna I've ever had."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure." He feigned hurt and she giggled. "I'm glad you like it." A few more minutes passed as they ate and Andy finally asked. "Are you ready to talk about what was going on with your friends today?"

Sam sighed. He was hoping she'd forget about that but no such luck. "Well, apparently my _so called friends_ are worried that I'm too old for you, going to distract you, and that I'm going to hurt you."

Andy hadn't expected all of this to come out of Sam's mouth. She was more than a little shocked. "What? Seriously?" Sam nodded. "Wow." She laid her fork down and pushed back her plate.

Sam sighed. He hadn't wanted to ruin the mood. Too late. "Andy, I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you this because I knew it would bother you. Hell! It bothers _me_."

She thought for a few minutes. "First my dad and now you're friends. Your friends who happen to be my senior officers."

Sam laid his fork down. "Andy, I could care less about your age. I can't possibly be _that_ much older than you and still it's not like you're a teenager."

Andy giggled which made Sam smile. "Why do they think you're going to distract me or hurt me?"

He shrugged. "The undercover stuff."

She eyed him curiously. "You said you weren't going to do that anymore."

He nodded. "And I'm not." He reached across the table for her hand. "Look, the truth is I can't really be mad at them. I have been gone for a while."

She remembered her conversation with Oliver. "Because?"

He smiled. "_Because_ besides my sister, I never had a reason to stick around and she has her own family. Even if I was dating someone before I went under I would break it off before I left."

She listened, trying to figure him out. "And now?"

He squeezed her hand. "And now, I'm ready to work the streets again with my friends, to stay. I thought about you every night after I saw you at Trend. All I could think about was getting back and finding you." He watched Andy blush. "I know we just met but I was serious last night. Give me a reason to stay." He got up and walked to her side of the table, kneeling in front of her. He ran his thumb across her cheek. _"My God! You are so beautiful."_ He kissed her softly. "All I want is to spend time with you. I won't hurt you Andy and I'm not going anywhere."

She could see the sincerity in his eyes. His hand felt so warm on her cheek. "I meant it last night when I said _stay_. I don't care what my dad or your friends think. I want to be with you Sam." He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

They'd spent practically every night together for the past two weeks and things were good. Work was going well too. Sam still refused to be a T.O. so that he could dodge being partnered with her. She had tried to convince him not to be too hard on his friends but he was being stubborn about it. Now she'd come to Thursday night dinner with her dad.

Tommy could see a change in his daughter over the last two weeks. He started the conversation as they sat down. "Hey pumpkin! How's work going?"

She took a bite of her salad before speaking. "It's going really well. I've had a few good busts this week."

He nodded. "How are the T.O.'s treating you? I bet you're having a blast working with Swarek."

She was hoping to avoid this discussion. "Shaw is great. I'm really learning a lot from him. I haven't worked with Swarek."

He looked at her confused. "Why not? He's one of the best. I can talk to Frank if you want. You could really learn a lot from Sam."

She sighed and laid her fork down. "Dad, talking to Best won't do any good. Sam's not a T.O. and even if he was they couldn't partner us."

Tommy was confused. "Why the hell not? Is he harassing you?"

She shook her head. "No dad. We're dating and besides he doesn't want to be a T.O."

Tommy's jaw dropped. He liked Sam but he was not pleased that he was dating his daughter. "Pumpkin, why? He's too old for you."

She jumped up from her chair. "Dad, I'm 21 and Sam is 28! It's not like I'm a damn teenager! It doesn't bother either one of _us_ so why should _you _give a damn. You never cared before. You even know and like Sam. What's the big damn deal?" She had started cleaning and putting things away.

Tommy got up to help her. "I just worry about you Andy. He's got so much more experience than you and he's always going under. I'd just hate to see you get attached and then he leaves again for months or years."

Andy shook her head. "Dad, I know you care but this is _my_ life. Sam is so sweet and he's really good to me. I'm happy for the first time in a long time. I have a great job, great friends, and a great guy. Can't you just be happy for me?" Tears were forming in her eyes.

Tommy took her in a hug. "I'm sorry kiddo. Of course I'm happy for you and really proud of you. I just can't help but worry."

She wiped away the tears. "I appreciate it but you can stop."

Tommy McNally shook his head. "I know I wasn't the greatest when you were growing up but it doesn't mean I don't still worry. It's kind of my job."

Andy nodded. "I know Dad. Just trust me ok?" Tommy nodded. He didn't want to fight with Andy anymore. He made a mental note to stop by 15 and have a talk with Swarek.

Sam picked up Andy for work like always. He helped her in and climbed back in, kissing her before starting the truck. As he pulled away from the curb he took her hand. "Morning sweetheart. How are you?"

Andy blushed like always. She had never had someone call her _sweetheart_ quite like he does. "Good morning. I'm great. How are you?'

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Much better now that I have my girl beside me. How was dinner with your dad?"

Andy sighed. "It was ok."

Sam had heard her sigh and could tell by her tone something was wrong. He tugged on her hand so that she would look at him. "What happened?"

She tried to pull away but Sam held on tighter. "I told him about us." Sam nodded. "He basically gave me the same speech your friends gave you."

Sam bristled at the news. "I'm sorry."

Andy shook her head. "It doesn't matter to me. I told him it was none of his business and that you make me happy." She could see Sam smile.

He kissed her hand again. "You make me happy too." He let a few seconds pass before he said. "What are you doing tonight?"

Andy got a tingling feeling. "I don't have any plans."

He chuckled. "Ok. I would like to take you out to dinner if..."

She didn't even let him finish. She leaned over the console and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait."

Sam chuckled and kissed her quickly before turning his eyes back to the road. He was a happy man. They pulled into the lot a few minutes later. Sam climbed out, helped Andy out, and got their bags. They always tried to keep things professional at work but this morning Sam wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the doors, walking past Oliver, Noelle, and Jerry. He was still barely speaking to Oliver and Noelle and only spoke to Frank when he had to. He nodded at Jerry.

Oliver shook his head. "We gotta make this right with him Noelle. I can't take this."

She sighed. "I know."

Jerry clapped them both on the shoulder. "Just give him some time. Maybe buy _them_ a drink at the Penny."

Noelle nodded. "How'd you get him to talk to you?"

He nodded towards Traci as she came walking up. "Because I told him _I_ don't have any room to talk." He wrapped his arm around Traci as they went inside.

Shift went by pretty quickly. Andy had been partnered with Shaw again that day. "Are you going to the Penny after shift?"

Andy shook her head. "I don't think so. Sam and I are going out to dinner."

Oliver smiled. "Oh. Ok. Well, maybe if you guys have time before or after, you could stop by for a drink."

She shrugged. "I'll mention it."

They'd had a busy day and she had a lot of reports to fill out. Sam was sitting at this desk when she walked in. "Hey! You guys were busy today."

She frowned and nodded. "Yeah. I got a lot of my paperwork done between calls but it's still going to take me some time."

He smiled. "I got all the time in the world. I can help if you want."

Andy shook her head. "I got it but thank you."

He nodded. "I'm going to go change and I'll be right back."

She didn't want him waiting. "You don't have to Sam. I know we have dinner plans but you can just pick me up at my place later."

He ran his hand up and down her arm. "I don't mind waiting and we can leave from here." She nodded and smiled. While Sam was changing he had an idea. He made sure she was still at her desk and he snuck out. When he came back 15 minutes later she wasn't at the desk anymore. He asked a female officer that was coming out of the locker room if she was in there and got a nod.

He stood outside the door waiting. Ten minutes later she emerged, smiling as she saw him. "Hey! Sorry it took so long."

He shook his head. "Didn't take long at all and you are definitely worth the wait." He pulled a bouquet of tulips out from behind his back.

She blushed and her heart stopped. _How did he know? _"Oh! My god! _Sam!_ They're my favorite. How'd you know?"

His dimples appeared and he shrugged. "I didn't. I just guessed."

She looked around quickly before kissing him hard. She felt him shutter at her touch. "So I was wondering if we could go to the Penny for a drink first."

He nodded, trying to recover before he spoke. "If you want to."

She smiled. "Yeah. Traci and the guys are going to be there and I haven't seen them in a few days."

Sam felt bad; he'd kept her from her friends. "I'm sorry Andy. I didn't... you could've said something before now. I wasn't trying to keep you from them."

She kissed him again until he stopped talking. "Sam, I love spending time with you and you haven't kept me from them."

He smiled. "I _am_ pretty irresistible."

She swatted him and took his hand as they walked out. Jerry nodded to them as soon as they walked into the Penny. Andy led the way to join Traci and Jerry. Oliver saw them walk in and immediately ordered drinks for them. He sat them down and watched Sam scowl. "A peace offering brother. Please." Sam looked to Andy and she nodded. Oliver gave her a small smile of thanks. "I'm sorry brother, I really am."

Sam nodded and took the beer. "Thanks." It took an hour but everything seemed to return to normal with the guys. Her friends soon joined them and the night was going well. At some point they just forgot about dinner plans. Sam watched Andy as she moved to a song on the jukebox. He was mesmerized as her hips moved to the beat. He just wanted to take her home.

She could feel his eyes on her. He'd been a perfect gentleman the last two weeks, doing nothing more than kissing her like crazy. Tonight was going to change because she was purposefully putting on a show for him.

Sam couldn't help it. He stepped closer to her as she moved, their bodies practically touching. _Oh! God!_ It was torture but he needed to be close to her.

Andy felt him immediately, the heat rolling off of him. Everyone was so busy talking that she knew they wouldn't notice. She backed up closing the gap between her and Sam, wiggling her butt against him.

He gasped at the movement, already having trouble controlling himself. He gripped her hips hard and pulled her to him, letting her _feel_ what she was doing to him. This excited her and made her move slower. Sam leaned in and whispered huskily in her ear. "_Jesus McNally! Can you see what you're doing to me?"_

Her heart fluttered knowing she was doing that. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Standing on her toes she whispered in his ear. _"Take me home Swarek."_

He kissed her hard, looking into her lust filled eyes he nodded. "Just let me pay our tab." They said goodbye to their friends and he held her close as they walked to the bar, took care of their tab and let her lead them outside.

She had been surprised he'd held her so close. He pushed her against the truck and growled out. _"Do you know how crazy you drive me?" _His voice was so husky and so sexy. She shook her head. Sam took her hand and ran it across his throbbing erection. "_That_ is what you do to me." He was hoping he hadn't offended her but he was completely lost in her right now.

She couldn't move her hand away; it was crazy knowing she had done that to him. He leaned over and kissed her neck, nibbling a little. He whispered. "Are you sure about this? I can wait as long as you need me too."

She gently squeezed. "_Take me home Sam."_

He gasped at her gesture and leaned against her, nuzzling her neck. "_God_ _McNally_!" He quickly helped her into the truck and drove to her place because it was closer. They barely made it in her front door before he started touching every inch of her. He tried everything in his power to take it slow but she was taking charge and it was difficult. She quickly began to undress him as they stumbled back to her room. He was out of his shirt and she was working on his jeans by the time they got there.

He pulled her hands away and kissed them. She looked confused. Sam smiled as he caressed her cheek. "You're so beautiful Andy." He leaned in and kissed her softly. She turned it into a deeper kiss, moving her hands back to his jeans.

He stopped her again and this time she stepped back. "I thought you wanted this too."

He let out a shaky laugh as he pulled her close. "I do. You have _no idea_." He slid his hands under her shirt caressing her soft skin. "God_! Your skin is so soft and warm."_ He kissed her neck and collar bone as his hands moved slowly around her body. He slid her shirt over her head. Her beauty took his breath away. Sam slowly ran his fingertips across her bare skin leaving light kisses in their trail. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, while he unclasped her bra. She had the most beautiful breasts he'd ever seen.

Andy was completely lost in the feelings that Sam was causing. When he first stopped her she was a little confused. Now she realized he just wanted to take it slow. Sam kissed, caressed, and sucked on her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair holding him in place. He finally stopped long enough to pick her up and lay her down on the bed. He slowly slid her jeans and panties off, kissing his way back up her body. Andy's head was spinning. She moaned. _"Oh! Sam! Please! I need you!"_

He ran his hand down between them, sliding his fingers between her folds. She was _very _ready for him. He slid off the bed to remove his jeans and boxers. He moved back to the bed and hovered over her. She pushed her hips up into him. Sam pulled her close, letting his tongue dart out to brush against her bottom lip as he slowly slid inside her. They gasped at the connection. Andy moved her hips up to move him deeper inside her. He quickly grabbed her hips and pinned her to the bed. His voice full of lust and emotion. _"Jesus Andy. You feel so good." _She moved again. _"No. Don't move. Just ...Just give me a second."_

He had to take a few deep breaths. He'd dreamt about how it would feel to make love to her but he _never_ imagined it would feel like _this_. Once he was ready he began to slowly move in and out of her. It nearly drove him over the edge when she screamed out his name, begging him for more. She wanted to be on top now. "Sam, let me." He wasn't sure he could stop. "Please Sam."

He rolled them over and watched as she threw her head back. She started slowly rocking her hips back and forth. "_Andy!" _He gripped her hips and moved her faster, thrusting himself into her.

He was driving her over the edge. She whimpered. _"Sam! I'm...I'm"_

He gripped her harder as he met every move she made. _"Sweetheart. Just...Just...Just let go." _And the wave of pleasure crashed over both of them and they groaned. Andy collapsed onto him, whimpering and kissing him deeply. He held her tight as they recovered. After a few minutes he rolled them over onto their sides and tucked her into him, kissing the top of her head.

Andy had never experienced anything like what had just happened. Of course she'd had sex before but it was like vanilla sex. Sam was definitely gourmet sex. She giggled at the thought.

He pulled back and looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She peeked up at him, seeing a curious smile on his lips. "I was just thinking, that was _wow_!"

He chuckled and kissed her. "Yeah. It was pretty _wow._" Soon they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam found himself walking around with a stupid grin, garnering strange looks from his fellow coppers. He couldn't help thinking about her. He'd done that every day since he met her but now of course the thoughts have changed, especially since two nights ago. He shook his head and chuckled. A fellow officer walked by and looked at him funny. Sam scowled. "What?" They shook their head and kept walking. He was brought up short by the sight of Tommy McNally looking around. He ambled over. When Tommy made eye contact with him he knew why he was there. "Hey Tommy!" He stuck his hand out and Tommy shook it. "Mc...Andy's out on patrol."

Tommy nodded. "I know. I'm here to see you."

Sam thought _of course you are_. "What can I do for you sir?"

Tommy looked around. "Sammy boy, you know I like you, respect your work." Sam nodded. "But...I'm not thrilled with you dating my daughter. You have way too much experience and I just...I just don't think it's a good idea. She needs to be with someone she can learn and grow with."

Sam was getting really tired of everyone's opinion on them. "No offense and with all due respect sir, it's really _none_ of your business. I care very much for your daughter and I would never hurt her. I've given her _more_ than enough chances to back out if she wasn't sure. She chose to give _me,_ to give _us_ a chance."

Tommy had known Sam since the beginning of his career. He knew how much he loved UC work. "What about the next time Don comes calling? I know how much you love UC and how good you are at it."

Sam sighed. Being good at something was finally a bad thing. "Sir, I understand your concern but I have taken myself out of the UC rotation for the foreseeable future and that was _before_ I even met Andy. Feel free to call Don and ask him. As for future jobs? If, and I hope we are, Andy and I are still together, I wouldn't go unless she was on board with it."

Tommy had really taken stock of Sam the last few times he'd seen him. There was a change in Swarek, just like there was a change in his daughter. "You're right Sammy boy, it _is_ her choice but I will be watching you."

Sam nodded. "Fair enough, but just so you know, the whole division would kick my ass if I did anything to hurt her."

Tommy nodded. "I know I haven't been the best dad to her but that doesn't mean I don't love her. She's been through enough."

Sam knew all too well the things she'd been through. "You have my word sir. I won't hurt her." With those words Tommy McNally left.

Sam hadn't seen Frank approach. "You know Swarek; we all care about _both_ of you." Sam turned to see one of his oldest friends behind him. He crossed his arms and stared. Frank was the only one that hadn't really tried to smooth things over with him. Maybe he was just waiting for Sam to calm down. "You're one of the best we have here and she's one of the brightest rookies we've had in years. It's my job to worry about you guys losing focus. I'm sorry if you took it like I didn't trust you. You're one of my oldest friends and I trust you with my life."

Sam broke in. "Just not with one of your rookies."

Frank sighed and shook his head. "Sam, I am sorry. I've been watching you guys and I know you're serious about her. Plus, Boyd calls me daily trying to get me to talk you in to coming back." Sam stiffened at this news. He hadn't heard from Boyd since the end of the op. "Don't worry, I told him I'm in no shape staff wise to be without a senior officer right now."

He processed Frank's words for a few minutes and held out his hand. Frank smiled and shook it. "I have no intention of hurting her or distracting her Frank." His boss and friend nodded.

It seemed as though things were back to normal with him and his friends now. He was waiting at the locker room when Andy came out. She wrapped her arm around him and kissed him. "Hey!"

He smiled big. It was the first time he'd seen her since parade. "Hey! How was your day?"

She pulled herself closer to him. "It was great. Yours?"

He kissed the top of her head. "It was good. I missed you though."

She smiled up at him. "I missed you too. Was desk duty boring?"

Sam chuckled. "Not exactly." He helped her into his truck before telling her about her dad. "Your dad paid me a visit today."

Andy had been snapping her seatbelt. She froze. "What?"

He reached over and buckled the belt for her. "It's ok McNally. We came to an understanding."

She finally looked at him. He looked happy so it must be ok. "I can't _believe_ he did this."

Sam took her hand. "He's your dad and he cares. I know how I was with my sister and I'm the younger _brother_. I can't imagine how it must be for a father. But I told him the same thing I told you the other night and Best just a few minutes ago. It's _your_ decision and I'm not going to hurt you."

She perked up at hearing Frank's name. "You finally talked to Frank?" He nodded. "And everything is ok now?" He nodded again. She practically jumped over the console to kiss him. "I'm so glad Sam! It really bothered me that you guys weren't talking because of me."

Sam shook his head. "Sweetheart, we weren't talking because _he_ was being an idiot. _Not _because of you."

Andy giggled. She couldn't imagine _anyone_ calling Frank Best an idiot. "I'm just glad it's all worked out."

Sam had to admit it. "So am I." He kissed her hand. "Feel like getting dinner before the Penny?"

She smiled at him. "How about we just pick something up and go home?"

He nodded. "If that's what you want." She nodded. "Ok. What do you want to eat?"

She thought for a minute. "Pizza?" Sam nodded and called in an order to Eddie's. They spent the rest of their night on the sofa watching TV.

Since the day he realized she hadn't been spending much time with her friends they alternated nights. Most of the time they all ended up at the Penny hanging out but he would stay with his friends and be there if she wanted to come over. It was their night with their friends and he met his at the Penny like always. Tonight he would get a huge surprise. He'd made it there before Andy and the rookies because they all had reports to finish. He was on his second drink when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

He tried to pull away. "What the hell?"

A soft sweet voice said. "You kiss your sister with that mouth?"

A huge grin spread across his face as he said. "I don't know where you come from but I don't kiss my sister like that."

She busted out laughing as he pulled her around into a hug. "Hey little brother!"

Sam looked into the eyes of his sister. "Sarah! What are you doing here?"

She frowned. "Not happy to see me?"

He bear hugged her. "Of course I am! I'm just surprised." All of his friends hugged her too.

She shrugged. "I had to come in for business so I thought I'd surprise you."

He still had his arm around her. "I'm so glad. I have someone I want you to meet. She should be here soon."

Sarah quirked an eyebrow at him and then looked to his friends. They all nodded. "She huh? I can't wait to see this." Sam ordered her a drink and went back to the table. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He was happy that the two most important women in his life were about to meet each other.

Little did Sam know that Andy had come in when he wrapped his arm around Sarah and kissed the top of her head. Traci and Chris had been right behind her with a full view of everything. She shoved past them and ran back out the door. Sam heard the noise and turned in time to see Chris glare and Traci shake her head. She was braver than any of the others when it came to approaching Sam.

Traci was fuming. _How dare he? _She stormed over to the table. Jerry hadn't noticed the look she was giving Sam. "Hey babe." He finally looked over to see the glare. "Trac?"

Sam wasn't missing the look and he was more than slightly confused. "Nash, why are you giving me the death stare?"

She looked to Sarah then to Sam. "Gee! I don't know sir." He looked to his sister, then back to Nash and shrugged. "You've got _a lot_ of nerve Sam."

He still looked confused but Jerry had caught on. "Babe..."

She threw her hand up. "Don't _even_ try to help him Barber. _She trusted you. How could you Sam? And _you bring her _here?_"

_Oh! Shit!_ Sam finally realized what was wrong. "Nash, it isn't what you think." Traci tried to interrupt. "_Traci!_" Sam never called her by her first name and this shut her up. "This is my _sister_, Sarah Swarek Mitchell. Sis, this is Traci Nash, Jerry's girlfriend and _my girlfriend's _best friend."

Sarah held her hand out. "Nice to meet you Traci."

Traci blushed and shook her hand. "I feel like an idiot. I'm so sorry."

Sam shook his head. "I'm glad she has you to back her up." He sighed. "Sis, we need to go." He quickly paid their tab and they headed out to Andy's house. He found her window on the building and her lights were on.

Andy couldn't believe what she had seen _and_ he had her at the Penny. She flew out the door past her friends. She ran all the way to her house and locked herself in. _How could I have been so stupid? Everyone has been trying to tell me._ She paced back and forth in her living room trying to figure out everything.When she heard the knock at her door she expected it to be Traci.

Sam tried his best to describe Andy to his sister on the elevator ride up. He chuckled at the scene that must be going on in her apartment right now. "Let's just say she's...umm..._feisty._"

Sarah couldn't believe the fire in her brother's eyes. He'd _never_ looked like that about a woman. She must really be something. "Maybe I should wait out here until you two talk."

Sam shook his head. "Nope. Now or never." They stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to the familiar door. He raised his hand and knocked. He was never more thankful that she didn't have a peep hole.

When she heard the knock she sighed and rushed to open the door. "Traci, thank god! Did you see her..." She saw Sam and the unknown woman standing on the other side of her door. "You've got _a lot of nerve_." She tried to slam the door on him but he'd wedged his foot in.

He put his hand on the door. "McNally..."

She scowled and barely whispered. "Go. To. Hell. Swarek." She tried harder to close the door.

He practically yelled. "_Andy!_ _Please!"_

"I should've listened to everyone." She spat out.

He shoved the door open and she stumbled backwards. "McNally! This is my sister!" Sarah stepped in the door behind him. "Sarah Swarek Mitchell." He pointed to her and then to Andy. "This is Andy McNally. My girlfriend."

He watched as Andy processed everything he just said. Then she turned about five shades of red and covered her face. "Oh! My God! I am _so_ embarrassed." Sam walked over and took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. She clutched his shirt and whispered. "You must think I'm crazy." She felt the rumble of his laughter.

He chuckled. "I happen to think crazy looks sexy on you."

She had her face hidden in his chest. She was still whispering. "I can't face her now. _She's_ going to think I'm crazy."

Sarah laughed at the scene before her. She'd never seen her little brother like this. She cleared her throat. "Umm. Don't worry Andy. I know my brother can be maddening sometimes." Andy peeked around Sam to see the woman. Now that she really _looked _at her she could see the resemblance, the hair, the eyes, and _especially_ the dimples. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Sam turned them around so his two favorite women could see each other. "I had to come to town for business and thought I'd surprise my little brother. Looks like I'm the one getting a surprise."

Andy finally peeled herself away from Sam and shook hands with his sister. Sam grabbed beers out of the fridge and they all settled down in her living room to talk. Andy really enjoyed talking to Sam's sister. After three hours he said. "We should get going. Both of us have early shift tomorrow."

Sarah loved the Sam she was seeing with Andy. He was completely at ease and seemed to be genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time. "You stay little brother. I can get a cab to my hotel."

Sam shook his head. "You can stay with me."

Sarah smiled. "I'm leaving tomorrow evening and the room's already paid for. You stay here and hopefully we can have lunch tomorrow before I leave."

Andy smiled. "I'm sure Frank would give you the time."

Sarah shook her head. "That _includes_ you Andy. I'm guessing where he goes you go." Sam nodded. "I would love to talk with you guys some more." Andy smiled and nodded. "Good." She called a cab company and they talked a little more while she waited. "See you guys tomorrow." She hugged Andy and let Sam walk her downstairs. "I really like her Sammy."

He smiled. "I do too sis." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I know it's still early but I think she may be the one."

Sarah practically knocked him over with a hug. "I think you may be right." She climbed into the cab and left.

Sam found Andy sitting on the sofa when he walked back in. "Hey!"

She blushed and tucked her head behind her knees. "I know you think I'm nuts. I'm so sorry Sam."

He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sure I wouldn't have handled it much better if it had been me." He chuckled. "You should've seen Nash. That one is a _bit _scary." Andy giggled as Sam pulled her into his arms.

She nodded. "Yeah. She can be a bit passionate." Giving him a worried look. "She didn't do anything really crazy did she?"

He kissed her deeply. "Nothing a best friend shouldn't do."

Sam and Andy were running late the next morning due to an extra-long shower together. Usually Sam arrived early but when it came to a shower with her or being at work early, Sam didn't seem to care. He was _all_ dimples. They practically ran into the barn. Sam kissed her quick as she ducked into the locker room.

Traci was laughing as Andy skidded to a stop at her locker and quickly started dressing. She made it in record time as she told Traci about Sam's sister. Andy was almost finished when she heard yelling from outside the locker room.

Traci looked confused. "Is that Chris?"

Andy nodded as she heard Sam's distinctive voice boom. "Back off rookie!"

Both women flew out of the door to see Dov, Gail, and Oliver standing between Chris and Sam.  
Andy was shocked to see the anger raging in Chris's eyes. "And to think we were all happy for Andy when she started seeing you." Chris was pushing against the barrier of their friends. "She deserves better than you."

Andy stood in front of Sam. "Chris what the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

He snapped his head towards her. "How can you stand there with him after last night?"

It dawned on Sam and Andy that he hadn't been told about Sarah. Sam chuckled and Andy said. "Chris you don't understand."

Chris raged even more. "You're damn right I don't. He's actually laughing at you and you're taking up for him. You're better than that Andy!"

Andy finally screamed. "Chris, it was his sister!"

Chris stopped short and turned several shades of deep crimson. "What? Oh! God!" Having realized he'd vaulted over the line of insubordination with a senior officer. "Sir! I...I'm so sorry."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "It's ok Diaz. Between you and Nash at least I know someone has her back."

Dov and Gail pushed Chris back towards parade before he could say anything else.

Andy turned to Sam with an apologetic look. He caresses he cheek. "Don't _even_ think about it. I'm glad you have so many people that care about you."

It was her turn to blush now. "Sam."

Smiling, he leaned in and whispered. "Sweetheart, _nothing_ could ruin my mood after the shower we had this morning."

A shiver ran across Andy's spine as she thought of how Sam had made love to her in the shower just an hour ago. She could barely speak from the butterflies. "We better get to parade."

Sam chuckled at her flushed cheeks. He loved making her look like that. "I need to talk to you after parade."

She nodded as they entered the room. Frank didn't have much to say this morning. He did give Chris several stern looks. "Serve, protect, and respect the ranks." Chris hung his head. "Diaz, you and Epstein are with the D's today. Peck your with Williams, Nash you're with Shaw and McNally you're on desk with Swarek." Andy and Sam had to fight back the smiles. They were dismissed and everyone filed out. Sam caught Andy's eye and nodded toward an interrogation room. She nodded and held up five fingers. Sam smiled in response. She made her way to get them coffee while the station cleared out.

Once she knew she was clear she snuck into interview room 4. Sam pulled her in and pinned her against the door, kissing her deeply. His voice was husky. "_You drive me so fucking crazy." _He kissed and lightly bit her neck while he pressed himself against her. "_Jesus Andy! I need you so bad." _He ran his hands across her breasts.

She melted into him, moaning his name. "_Sam."_

He growled at the passion in her voice. He slid his hands around her hips and pressed himself harder against her as he assaulted her neck and lips. She had her fingers intertwined in his hair, holding him in place. He loved making her moan. He squeezed her ass as he let his tongue dart out and brush hers.

They were snapped out of their frenzy by Frank's voice. "Has anyone seen Swarek or McNally? They're supposed to be on desk."

Sam's hand froze at it was slowly making its way to her belt. Andy nearly screamed. Sam covered her mouth with his. "_Shh!_ _Sweetheart. He'll never come in here." _He kissed her neck a few more times before pulling away. He stole one more kiss and said. "You go first."

She was flushed and her lips swollen. "Why me?"

He looked down then back up at her, clearing his throat. "I kind of need a minute."

She giggled and he scowled. "You started this Swarek. Don't try to blame me."

He growled. "You shouldn't be so damn sexy." He smacked her lightly on the butt. "Now go on. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Andy quickly made her way to the desk apologizing to the officers she was supposed to relieve a few minutes ago. Sam eventually made his way back out. She noticed his hair was wet and realized he'd had to take a cold shower.

She smiled sweetly. "You ok Swarek?"

He scowled. "Just wait til we get home." The tone of his voice made her gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 4 months since they started dating and life with Sam was going great. It was October and Andy's favorite holiday was quickly approaching. They were at the Penny one night when everyone saw the posters, a couples Halloween costume party. Most cops would tell you they _hate_ Halloween like full moons. People already do stupid things but Halloween seems to really bring out the crazies.

Andy wasn't sure if Sam would do this willingly and she wasn't above using _everything_ she had to talk him into it. She nodded at the poster. "What do you think?"

He felt like teasing her a little. "No thanks."

She poked her lip out. "But _Sam_..."

He shook his head. "No _but's_ McNally. I'll have enough of that crap on shift. But you're welcome to go if you want."

She glared at him. "_It's couples night._" Feeling bolder. "You know what? That's ok. I'll just get Dov to be my date. I'm _sure_ he would appreciate the sexy nurse outfit."

She turned back to her beer, hiding a smile. Sam growled. "_McNally._"

She held back the giggle and turned, looking at him innocently. "Yes?"

Sam cleared his throat. "I'm _not_ the possessive type but..." She quirked an eyebrow at him, letting a small smile cross her lips. He shook his head. "You're screwing with me." She nodded. "You're in _so_ much trouble when we get home." Home being his place since she was practically living with him now. They had discussed her officially moving in once but Sam left it at that. Knowing she would when she was ready.

Halloween was a week away and she _still_ hadn't managed to get Sam to agree to going to the party. All of their friends were going. Traci and Jerry were dressing as a gangster and a flapper. Dov had date that he met at a scene and they were dressing as John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John from Grease. Gail and Chris were going as Lily and Herman Munster. Noelle and Frank were going as a fisherman and mermaid. Ollie and Zoe were dressing as Fred and Wilma Flintstone.

Sam watched the disappointment on Andy's face as all of their friends talked about their costumes and the impending party.

Ollie watched her as well. "Sammy, I can't believe you're not taking her."

Sam did feel a little bad. It had really started out as just teasing her. "I was just teasing her to begin with. Of course I want to take her."

Ollie shook his head. "You better fix this Sammy."

Sam had decided to wait until they got home to talk to her about it until she came up to the bar to get a drink.

She ordered a beer from Liam and he asked. "Are you excited about the costume party Andy?"

Sam watched her as she sighed and shrugged. "We're not coming."

Liam looked to Sam then her. "Oh. Ok. Well...That's too bad."

Andy took her drink and walked back to the rookie table. Sam felt like an ass. He bought them shots of tequila and walked over to join her. He sat one down in front of her. "Hey babe!" Kissing her temple.

She smiled big for him. "Hey! What's that for?" Nodding towards the shot.

He shrugged. "Just want to have a drink with my girl." She smiled and clinked her glass to his and they downed it. "So, what exactly did you want to dress me up as for this party?"

A smile crossed her lips for a second. "We're not going so it doesn't matter."

Sam sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. "You know this all started out as me teasing you. I fully intended on us going."

Andy nearly jumped off the stool into his arms, kissing him like crazy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Sam chuckled. "If I'd known you were going to get _this_ excited I would've said yes sooner." He kissed her deeply.

Oliver piped up. "Get a room you two!"

Andy turned red and Sam smirked saying. "I think we will." He took Andy by the hand and led her to the bar so he could pay their tab.

When they got out to the truck he pinned her against the door. Leaning in he whispered. "Were you serious about the sexy nurse costume?"

She giggled. "You have a thing for nurses?"

He nibbled on her ear and neck, whispering huskily. "I have a _thing_ for _you. _Dressed, undressed, it doesn't matter to me." He nibbled a little harder making her gasp. A smile crossed his lips. "_You're so sexy when you do that."_

Sam was driving her crazy. Hell, most of the time just being in his presence made her feel like she was humming. His touch was just too much and now he's kissing and lightly biting her. She practically wrapped herself around him. "_Sam."_

He pulled her away from the door and opened it, helping her inside. He climbed in and drove as quickly and safely as possible to his place. They didn't even make it to the bedroom and barely out of their clothes. Sam pinned Andy against the wall and tugged her shirt over her head. He growled as he ran his fingers across her breasts cupping them gently while rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. Andy arched against him and gasped as she fought with his belt. He stumbled backwards with her towards his dining room table. She helped him out of his shirt, gently scraping her nails across his back. He hissed as he pulled her closer, kissing her passionately.

Sam was about to lose his mind. He quickly removed her bra and then started on her jeans. He removed them just as quickly and she was standing before him in her purple lace panties. She was breathless and the look Sam was giving her made her shiver. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down. Andy wrapped her hand around his throbbing erection and began to slowly stroke him.

_Oh! God! Her hand feels so good. _He quickly pulled her panties off, picked her up and sat her down on the table. Sliding her to the edge he kissed her neck and shoulders, gently nudging her legs open, he ran his fingertips up her thighs. Sam watched as her head fell back and she gasped and moaned. "_Jesus Sam."_ He smiled as he slid a finger inside her. She shuddered against him and whimpered as he slowly circled her button. Andy gripped the edges of the table as Sam watched her. "_Sam! Oh! God! I...I..."_

It didn't take long for him to feel her clenching against him and she lay back on the table as the orgasm over took her. He whispered. "_You're so damn sexy."_ He kissed her stomach. "_I'm right here sweetheart." _Her whole body shuddered. She took a few deep breaths and Sam pulled her back up to kiss her as he slowly slid inside her. "_Shit Andy!" _He slowly moved in and out of her kissing and biting her neck and shoulders. _"You feel so damn good."_

Andy wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. "_Sam! Oh! Yeeees!" _As he thrust harder into her.

Sam could feel his own building and knew Andy was close again. He sped up his movements and soon they were grasping each other tightly as the orgasms rolled through them. Sam could barely stand. He leaned against her as he caught his breath. He kissed her slowly as he held her. There were four words lingering on his lips, four words that had never meant as much to him as they did right now. He'd never _meant_ them as much as he did right now.

He picked her up and carried her to _their _bed. He kissed her as he crawled in beside her. Andy had never been as happy as she was right now. She always thought it would take time, maybe a long time, to know when you love someone. But she already knew she loved Sam. The knowledge, the look in his eyes, and he way he held her; she knew she could tell him.

Sam tucked her in close and pulled the covers around them. She looked up and kissed him, whispering. "I love you Sam."

A huge grin spread across his face, dimples showing. "I love you too Andy." He brushed his nose across hers and kissed her. He made love to her again and they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

The next morning at breakfast they talked about their costumes. Andy was worried. "At this point there isn't going to be much left. You might get stuck with a Village People outfit or something."

Sam chuckled. "As long as it's the Construction Worker or Cop I'll be fine."

Andy rolled her eyes. "I'm _serious_ Sam. What if we can't find anything?"

Sam kissed her temple. "Sweetheart, I don't care what we dress as. You decide."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll go after shift and see what I can find."

Sam nodded. "Take the truck and I'll get a ride to the Penny from Shaw, then meet us when you're done or pick me up and we can come home."

Andy was surprised. "You don't _anyone _drive your truck."

He chuckled and shook his head. "One, you're _not_ just _anyone_ and two...Well mostly it's just one. Besides I can't have my sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, did I mention sexy, girlfriend walking around with some sexy nurse costume or whatever you get."

Andy blushed and kissed his cheek. "Ok and thank you."

They gathered their things and left for the station. Andy was practically humming from excitement and shift couldn't end fast enough. She was late getting back because of a collar. She saw Sam in the bullpen in his street clothes. After she deposited the perp in booking she walked out looking for him.

Sam met her at the locker room door like always. "Want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "Do you trust me?"

He kissed her deeply. "Of course."

She beamed. "I'll see you at the Penny in a little while then."

Sam caressed her cheek as he kissed her again. He said huskily. "I meant it." She looked at him confused. "I love you."

Tears formed in her eyes as she stood on toes to kiss him. "And I meant it too. I love you Sam."

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "You two _really_ should get a room."

Sam and Andy turned to see Oliver shaking his head at them. Sam smirked. "Ready to go?" Oliver nodded. Sam turned back and kissed Andy again. "See you soon and be careful."

She smiled as he handed her his keys. "I won't scratch your baby."

He scowled at her. "You better not." She shook her head. "There's only one Andy McNally."

Andy blushed as Oliver scoffed and shoved Sam towards the door muttering. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Thirty minutes later she was changed and driving to the closest costume shop. It took her 15 minutes of walking around before she saw it. His and Hers Salsa dancer costumes; the dress was a bit daring but that was what Halloween was about. The top was basically a bikini top with short ruffled sleeves but the skirt was the best part. Red and black silk boy shorts bikini bottoms and the skirt tied on with alternating red and black silk ruffles. It would only go half way around her so one leg would be completely showing. It was perfect. She smiled as she found her size. Then she found Sam's size in men's. Black silk dress pants and a red silk shirt. She couldn't wait to touch him with them on.

Andy paid the rental fee and carried them out to the truck. She started it up before texting Sam. _On my way. See you soon. _

Sam was talking with Oliver and Jerry when he felt his phone vibrate. No use in having the ringer on here because there would be no way to hear it. He smiled as he read her message. Oliver scoffed and it garnered a dirty look from Sam. He typed back. _Can't wait. See you soon._

Andy pulled up to the Penny a few minutes later. She climbed out of the truck and headed for the door. Her phone beeped and she opened it to find a message from Traci. _Dude, where are you? _She chuckled and shook her head. She started slowly walking towards the door not paying attention to where she was going which caused her to run right into someone.

She looked up in to the bluest eyes she's ever seen. "Oh! I'm sorry."

He smiled back. "No problem at all. It's not every day I get run over by a beautiful woman." Andy blushed and the stranger held out his hand. "Detective Luke Callaghan."

Andy found it a little funny that he would feel the need to tell her his rank. She shook his hand. "Officer Andy McNally."

They walked through the door together having small talk. Sam could feel it when she walked in. He _wasn't_ expecting her to walk in with anyone, least of all _him._ He didn't like how close Callaghan was to her. Andy was laughing at something he was saying as she made eye contact with Sam, giving him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

Oliver and Jerry noticed Sam's stance and looked to the door. Jerry shook his head. "It's true then." Sam and Oliver looked to him questioningly. "Frank told me this morning we were getting another detective. He said it might be Callaghan but wasn't sure." Sam cursed.

Andy felt him looking at her as soon as she walked in. The warmth over took her and she had to be next to him as quickly as possible. The detective was a little too close for her comfort level. He was talking as she made her way to Sam. "Meeting your friends here?"

Andy nodded. "Yep. You should come say hi. We're rookies but I'm sure we'll have to work together at some point."

Luke smiled. "Yeah. Sounds good. I've been away from 15 a while, it'll be nice to meet new people." As soon as he stepped through the door he could feel nothing had changed. There they were at the bar. Barber, Shaw and the smug bastard Sam Swarek. Jerry and Shaw were decent to him but Swarek always disliked him.

Andy greeted others from the division as she made her way to the bar and to Sam's arms. He pulled her close and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. Luke froze as he watched the beautiful woman wrap herself around _him._ "Hey!"

Sam avoided Callaghan's envious glare. "Hey yourself. How'd it go?"

She beamed. "We're all set."

He kissed her deeply. "I knew you'd find something."

Oliver broke in, since he'd seen Luke walk up with her. "When did you start picking up strays McNally?" As he nodded to Luke.

Callaghan gave him a strained smile and stuck out his hand. "How you doing Shaw?"

Jerry clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey brother!" They shook hands.

Sam wrapped his arm around Andy. "Callaghan." He nodded.

Luke nodded back. "Swarek."

Andy could feel the tension between them. "Are we staying or going home?"

Sam caught Callaghan's eyes widen a little in shock. "Whatever you want."

Andy smiled. "I'll go have a drink with the gang and then maybe we could go?" Sam nodded and nudged her towards the rookie table. He stood watching Luke watch Andy.

Luke shook his head. "Guess I'll be seeing you guys." And he wandered off to the other side of the bar.

Sam growled a little and Jerry shook his head. "_This_ is going to be interesting."

An hour later Andy went back to the bar. "I'm ready if you are."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they said goodbye to their friends as they left. The rest of the week went by quickly and it was the day of the party. Sam had spent _all_ week begging Andy to let him see her costume but she wouldn't give in. Shift was crazy with accidents and all kinds of mishaps. Sam made it back to the barn before her yet again. He text her. _How much longer are you and Williams going to be?_

Andy smiled and typed back. _Maybe 30 minutes. Go on without me and make sure we have a table._

He groaned because he _did not_ want to leave her to come to the Penny alone. _Only if you wait on Williams and Nash._

She shook her head. _Ok._

Forty five minutes later she was pulling back up to the barn with Noelle. Most of their shift was already gone. Luckily they hadn't had to bring anyone back with them so they hurried into the locker room. Traci and Gail were still there putting on the final touches of their costumes.

Traci was helping Gail with her wig. "The guys are already there and were lucky enough to get a table for us. Jerry says it's _packed."_

Andy was excited and hurried through a shower. The hardest part of her costume was going to be her hair and she was glad Traci was there to help. She curled it at the ends and had Traci help her pull some of it up into a black and red clip.

Each lady took stock of their costumes making sure everything was in place before heading out. The Penny was only three blocks away so they decided to walk. Kids were out roaming the streets in search of candy and Andy was enjoying the excitement of the whole night. Most of all she couldn't _wait_ to see the look on Sam's face when he saw her.

They followed a group of people into the Penny and looked around for the guys. Sam had been watching the door since Andy text him to say they were on their way. He saw her walk in behind the others and smiled. The smile melted into something much more when he got a full view of her. _Holy shit! _She was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen anyway and the costume, or lack of, caused a certain stirring in his loins. He didn't know if he was going to be able to behave himself with her dressed like that.

She made eye contact with him and smiled, pointing her friends in the direction of their table. All of the guy's jaws hung open as they approached. Sam pulled Andy close, lust filled his voice. _"No wonder you wouldn't let me see it." _She frowned, thinking her didn't like it. He kissed her hard. "There may have been some salsa dancer fantasies being played out."

He chuckled as she shook her head. She ran her hands over him and he felt as good as she'd hoped he would in the silky material. "You look pretty hot yourself there Swarek. Don't rule out those fantasies just yet."

The party was in full swing; dancing, drinking, eating, laughing. Sam wasn't much of a dancer but he didn't mind the slow songs. He'd take any chance to hold Andy close. He couldn't take it anymore and led her outside and around the corner of the building. _"You're driving me insane in there."_

Andy pulled him to her and kissed his neck, running one hand across his hard chest and the other around his back and down to squeeze his firm ass. He gasped a little and leaned into her, licking and biting on the exposed area of her neck. He slid a hand down her stomach to her thigh, toying with the bottom hem of her boy short bottoms. She gasped this time, his hand so warm. _"Sam." _She wrapped a leg around him pulling him closer to her, his erection rubbing her sensitive area through the thin material.

Sam growled at the felling the friction Andy was causing as she moved her hips. He ran his hand across her breasts lightly playing with her nipples. They were locked in a very passionate and heated moment when they heard the hammer of a gun cock.

Sam froze and immediately pulled Andy as close as he could to him. A voice from behind said. "Don't let us interrupt." As another one chuckled.

Sam turned, keeping Andy tucked behind him, with his hands up. "Easy guys."

He could barely make them out but the gun was definitely the object of his attention right now. Andy had never been happier to have a cell phone in her life. She managed to pull it out without the gunmen seeing. She sent a mass text to their friends. "_911. Outside, guys with guns, not a joke." _And she hit send. Sam could feel her moving ad was hoping that she was getting them help.

He tried to keep the guys occupied. "What do you want? My wallet?"

They guy laughed. "We don't want your damn money." He nodded towards him. "We saw that hot piece of ass your hiding. We want her."

Sam stiffened. "_No way in hell."_


	5. Chapter 5

The guy not holding a gun punched Sam in the face when he blocked his attempt to get to Andy. Sam landed his fist into the guy's jaw and he got a fist to the stomach before he felt the barrel of the gun against his head. "Shoot me if you want but _that_ is the _only_ way you're getting her."

Andy gasped at Sam's declaration. _Where the hell is everyone?_ She thought.

As soon as Andy fired off the text, 8 cells went off. Andy just hoped and prayed that _someone_ would get it in time.

Even though Jerry was off, he was a detective and they could be called in at any time so he always kept his phone close and on ring. He was the first to open his message from Andy. _911! Outside, guys with guns, no joke. _Jerry cursed as he caught the eyes of his friends reading their own messages. There was a mad dash for the door as Frank grabbed several uniforms picking up food.

Sam laughed as the guy hit him again. "How big of an idiot are you two?" He was trying to kill time and didn't care if he had to take the pain to keep Andy safe. "Do you even know where you are?"

The guy with the gun snorted. "Outside of a fucking dive bar."

Andy had her back pressed against the wall. She quietly begged Sam to stop taunting the gun man and praying their friends would show up soon. Little did she know that they were quietly making their way out of the back of the bar for the element of surprise.

Sam scoffed at the gun man. "You _dumbasses_ are outside of a _cop bar_ holding two of Toronto's finest at gunpoint. Do you _really _think you're getting out of here?"

The gunman laughed. "Of course I do because I'm going to kill _you_ and take _her_ with me."

Andy whimpered and Sam's voice was cut off by the cocking of several guns behind the man holding them hostage. Frank's booming Staff Sergeant's voice said. "Toronto Police. You're surrounded, put your guns down now."

The gunman snorted as he turned to see around twenty men and women in various stages of costumes and uniforms pointing their guns at them. The guy that had been hitting Sam immediately put his hands up and the other, realizing there was no way out followed suit. They were quickly cuffed and put in cars to be taken to the barn.

Sam fell back into the side of the building and Andy screamed. "Somebody get him an ambulance."

Their friends ran over to check on them. Sam waved them off. "I'm ok." Frank looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He held up his hand. "Really Frank, I'm just a little sore. I'll need to clean up my face but I'm really ok." He turned to pull Andy to him. He let out a shaky breath as he whispered in her ear. "Are you ok?" She held him close and nodded into his shoulder. "Are you _sure_?"

She pulled back and looked at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. "_Sam._" So much emotion in her voice. _"Are you crazy?" _He looked at her confused. _"They could've killed you."_

He caressed her cheek and shook his head. "I _know_ but they were _not_ taking you _anywhere. " _He looked deep into her eyes. "Sweetheart, are you _sure_ you're ok?" Andy nodded as another tear rolled down her cheek. He kissed her lightly before pulling her back to him. Andy was more worried about Sam than anything. He'd taken a pretty hard hit to the ribs.

Their friends gathered around him and Frank spoke. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

Sam slid Andy to his side, holding her to him. "No boss. I'm ok; nothing a couple of beers and a good shot of scotch can't cure."

Everyone chuckled and Frank shook his head. "You heard the man." He ushered everyone inside and ordered a round for everyone.

Liam brought them a first aid kit to clean up Sam's face and an ice pack for his ribs. Sam hurt more from the stress of the situation than anything else. Now that it was over and he could relax he felt a little better. 

The party quickly resumed and after a while Andy was back to her old self. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. Different scenarios of how things could have gone. She was thankful that they made it out safely and relatively unharmed. She watched Sam talk and drink with his friends. A smile crossed her lips as she admired the way the black silk pants hugged his hips and firm ass. He caught her looking and he smiled. Then there was the red silk shirt. It only buttoned half way up so his chest was in full view, his spattering of hair running all the way down. Andy felt her cheeks flush as she thought back to what they had been doing in the lot before. His perfectly ripped arms stretching the fabric making the heat rise in her more.

Sam watched her watching him. He loved it when her cheeks flushed. They had been well on their way to breaking a few laws in the lot a little while ago. He had every intention of finishing what they had started when they got home but he had been afraid that she would be too worried about him. The look in her eyes told him different and he winked at her, making her flush again. He mouthed. "_I love you_."

She grinned and mouthed back "_I love you". God she really did._

He watched the fire come back in her eyes as Traci, Zoe, Noelle, Gail and Dov's date Marie drug her out to the dance floor. Katy Perry's song "_Last Friday Night"_ was blaring. The guys watched their beautiful women sing and dance to the music, each knowing how incredibly lucky they were. When that song ended "_Conga"_ by Gloria Estefan started. All of the women threw their hands up in the air and screamed. Sam busted out laughing as the other guys rushed out to the floor grabbing their women.

He snuck up behind Andy and pulled her back to his front, hands on her hips, and whispered. "Since when did you become a Woo Girl McNally?" She threw her head back and laughed. He led them around the dance floor as they alternated from him spinning and dipping her, to his front to her back with their hips moving in rhythm, to him holding her facing him with their hips grinding into one another. He loved to see her laugh and smile as they flowed to the music. This was honestly the first time he had danced, _really _danced since Ollie's wedding 12 years ago. He'd never met a woman that made him want to do the things she did. For the first time in his life he was certain he'd found the woman he wanted to marry and have children with, her eyes, their hair and his dimples. _How could they go wrong? _He shook those thoughts out of his head for now. He was going to enjoy his night with her.

Andy was so thankful that she and Sam were off the next day. It was 1:00 a.m. and they were still partying. Liam pulled the plug on everyone at 2:30 with last call. Sam swept Andy out to the truck after they said goodbye to their friends. The drive home was pretty quiet as they held hands.

He unlocked the door and let her lead them inside. "I don't know about you but I could really use a hot shower." Andy smiled and nodded. He led her to the bedroom. Leaning in and kissing her cheek. A thought crossed his mind as he took in her outfit again. "I just have one question McNally." She quirked an eyebrow. "Umm. Exactly where in the _hell_ were you hiding that cell phone earlier?"

Andy threw her head back laughing and said. "_Why don't you search me and find out_?"

Sam growled as he pulled her to him; kissing her deeply and slowly running his hands across every inch of her body. His voice was low and full of lust. _"God! You were so sexy out there tonight. I can't keep my hands off you." _He smiled into her neck as he slowly kissed and licked his way around to her chest. "_You taste and feel so good."_

She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair. He took his sweet time kissing her everywhere that wasn't covered. She helped him out of his shirt. He slowly removed her top, kissing her breasts as he whispered. "_Did you hide it here?" _Andy giggled as she shook her head. Sam was really enjoying this. He paid homage to her beautiful breasts as he slowly untied her skirt letting it fall to the floor.

He looked up to see her head back; lips parted slightly, eyes closed. It was one of the most beautiful sights he'd _ever_ seen. He kissed his way down her stomach, holding her close to him, whispering against her skin. "_Andy."_

She was lost in him. He sent shivers through every nerve in her body and when he said her name she melted. He made her feel like she was the only woman on the planet. He ran his fingertips around the edge of her shorts. "_Did you hide it here?" _He ran his fingers down and between her thighs.

She murmured. "_You're getting hotter Officer Swarek."_

He chuckled as he ran the tip of his tongue across her belly and nipped lightly. _"I'm afraid we're going to have to go for a full strip search Officer McNally."_

Andy twined her fingers in his hair and held him close, breathing out. "_Whatever it takes sir."_

Sam was going nuts. He slid her shorts off, letting them slide to the floor. Underneath she was wearing possibly the tiniest pair of black lace thongs Sam had ever seen. _"Shit Andy! Where have you been hiding these?"_

She giggled. _"They were especially for tonight."_

He looked up at her and shook his head. _"You're killing me woman." _He stood up straight and looked her in the eyes as he slid them off with one hand.

Andy pulled him to her as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. _"Sam, are you ok?" _

He knew she meant his ribs and he nodded. _"I've had worse."_

She lightly kissed his eye where the bruise was turning ugly. His eyes closed at the intimate gesture and he held her closer. "_You have this because of me."_ He shook his head as she kissed it again. _"I was so scared Sam."_

He wrapped his hand around her neck and lightly kissed her lips. _"Andy, I'll always be there to protect you and not because I think you can't do it yourself." _She nodded. _"But because I love you and I would die if something happened to you."_

She understood, whispering she said. "_I was scared for you Sam. I was scared that you were going to die. It was bad enough that they hit you but when he said _kill_ my heart stopped."_

He took her hand and put it on his chest and caressed her cheek with his other hand. _"It's going to take more than a couple of thugs to get me away from you."_ They stared into each other's eyes for a while. "_How about we take that shower?"_

Andy nodded and slowly unbuttoned his pants sliding them to the floor with his briefs and he kicked them to the side. He kissed her deeply again before guiding her into the bathroom. They took a long hot shower together, kissing and touching every inch of each other. By the time they got out the long day had taken over their energy levels and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Thanksgiving came pretty quickly and Sam took Andy to St. Catherine's for the holiday. She had a great time and Sarah quite enjoyed telling her husband Greg about how she first met Andy. Sam wasn't surprised to see that his niece Jessica and nephew Jonah had immediately fallen in love with her. They had a late lunch so that Andy and Sam would get back home at a decent hour since they had day shift the next day. Seeing Sam with his family made Andy realize even more that he was the one for her.

They had been on the road for about an hour with the only noise being the radio playing low. Sam would occasionally kiss her hand as he drove. Andy took a deep breath before speaking. "Sam?"

He snuck a quick glance as he answered. "Mmm. Hmm?"

She smiled as her heart beat faster. "I...I..." She had no idea why she was so nervous. He looked over to her and squeezed her hand lightly. She giggled, shaking her head. "You know how we talked about me moving in with you?"

Sam's hand twitched and looked for a place to pull over. He put the truck in Park and turned fully to her, a smile spreading across his face as he nodded. "Of course."

She too turned in her seat and looked him in the eye. "I'm ready if you are." His dimples popped out and he pulled her over into his lap, kissing her like crazy. She squealed as he drug her over. When he finally pulled back she said. "I guess that means you're ready for me?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You really have to ask?" She shrugged. He brushed back some hair from her face and pulled her into another kiss. "I'm absolutely ready."

She bit her bottom lip as she smiled. "I'll change my address tomorrow then?"

Sam nodded and smiled. "Or we could stop by and you could do it tonight."

She laughed. "I think it can wait until in the morning."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok. Fine but first thing?"

Andy nodded and kissed him hard before crawling back to her side of the truck. He poked his lip out and she laughed. "Take me _home_ Swarek."

Sam nodded, smiling like an idiot. "Yes ma'am."

The next morning Sam made her get up a little earlier so she could do the form before Parade. She was talking to the Desk Sergeant. "I need a change of address form please." He smiled and nodded. Andy heard a voice behind her right after she felt someone there.

Luke had heard her ask for the form. "Find a new place to live?"

Andy turned to see the blonde detective leaning against the counter next to her. "You could say that." She beamed as she was handed the form, Morgan smirking at the smug detective. Andy was practically bouncing as she walked away.

Luke caught up to her quickly. "So? Where are you moving to?"

Andy stopped and looked up at him. "Umm. I'm moving in with Sam." Shrugging like it should be obvious. She took a step back at the look that crossed Luke's face.

He wanted to scream but took a deep breath before he spoke. "Why would you do that?"

She frowned. "Not that it's really _any_ of your business but we love each other and he asked me to."

Luke couldn't believe Swarek had gotten this beautiful woman under his spell. "Guys like Swarek don't settle down Andy. He's spent more time under in the last four years than anyone else."

Andy felt her cheeks flush with anger. "I'm _well_ aware of _where _he's been and _what_ he's been doing. Look, it doesn't take a _detective_ to see that you and Sam have some kind of history and I don't care what it is. My relationship with Sam is _none _of your business."

He held up a hand. "I'm sorry Andy. I just don't want to see you get hurt by a guy like that." 

Andy was pissed now and barely able to control her anger. "_A guy like that?" _She stepped up closer and poked him in the chest. "You think you're so much better than him? You think that a guy that spends at least 50 or 60 hours a week on cases is better than a uniform? I would _much_ rather be with a uniform that a suit _any day_." She knew she would have to tell Jerry later that he wasn't in the same category. Her voice had been getting higher and higher and now they had an audience.

Sam had just walked out of the locker room when he saw a bunch of people standing around staring opened mouthed at something in the bullpen. Then he heard her voice and it was not happy. He made his way through the crowd to see her standing toe to toe with Callaghan. The fiery look in her eyes made him chuckle. He could _only_ imagine what the detective had said to piss her off.

Luke opened his mouth to speak again and Andy poked him in the chest again. "No! You have _a lot _of nerve. You don't know a_nything_ about what we have, so _mind your own business and stay away from me!"_

Luke finally realized they had an audience and turned several shades of red before mumbling. "I was just trying to help." And walked off.

Sam closed the distance between him and Andy. "Alright! Show's over." He took Andy by the hand and pulled her over to his desk. "You ok?" She nodded. "You sure?" She nodded again. "Did you get the form?" He smiled gently.

She snapped out of the daze she'd been in and looked down at the hand he was holding. "Shit! I...I...It's time for parade and I didn't get to fill it out."

Sam ran his thumb across the corner of her eyes to smooth the worry lines. "It's ok. You can do it after shift or whenever you're ready."

She glared towards the detective's office and the anger showed in her voice. "I was _ready_ this morning until that _asshole_ interrupted me."

Sam looked towards the D's office. It was one thing to have words with him but upsetting Andy was _not_ going to fly. "Come on. We better get to parade." He put his hand on the small of her back as he led her into the room. Normally he would've deposited her at the front with her friends but he wasn't leaving her alone. He pulled her in next to him at his back table with Jerry and Oliver.

Oliver had seen the Luke/Andy show and was silently hoping he would be partnered with her so he could talk to her. Frank gave out assignments and he got his wish. Everyone filed out and he watched Sam try to calm her. She finally smiled and nodded. "I love you. Be careful."

Andy put her hand on his chest. "I love _you_ Sam and I'll have this complete when we get back."

Sam didn't want her to feel pressured. "It's up to you babe. No rush ok?"

She looked at him confused and tears started forming in her eyes. "Did you...Have you changed your mind?" She tried to pull away.

Sam never imagined she would say that _or_ think that. He pulled her to him. "_Hell no!_ There's _nothing_ I want more than you." He caressed her cheek. "_Fucking Callaghan_. Look, you go on with Ollie. Everything is fine. Ok?" Andy nodded. "All I want is you. Don't _ever_ doubt that."

Oliver watched and when Sam nodded to him he walked over. "Ready to go McNally?"

Andy snapped her head towards him. "Yeah. Ok."

Oliver motioned towards the door. As Andy walked past him, Ollie turned to Sam and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid brother." Sam watched Callaghan moving around his office. He looked at Oliver for a second and nodded.

He watched Oliver leave and stood in the bullpen watching Luke. He finally shook his head and walked out to his cruiser.

Oliver tried small talk with Andy but she wasn't having it. Finally he said. "Want to talk about what happened?"

It took Andy a minute to speak. "What's the deal with Callaghan and Sam?"

Oliver muttered. "Where do I even start?"

Andy shrugged. "How about the beginning?"

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah. I guess that would be the best place." He watched the road as he told the story. "Callaghan was..." Thinking back. "Two years behind us in the academy. We were still pretty fresh when he came in but it was pretty obvious from the start the kind of cop he was going to be. I'm not saying it's bad because everyone has their own way you know?" Andy nodded. "He wasn't interested in being in uniform any longer than he had to. You know what it takes to get the gold shield." Andy nodded again. "He did it all or tried. Anyway, when we were in the academy Sam was friends with a guy named Donovan Boyd, semi decent guy, great cop. He went on to 27 and he fast tracked to Guns and Gangs. He came looking for Sammy two years after he transferred. Luke was pissed because all Sammy wanted to be was a street cop and Luke thought he deserved the UC position. Boyd didn't think Callaghan was suited for it, too "GQ", and swept Sam right out of here. Luke put his name in everytime but Boyd would pass him up for Sam."

Andy couldn't believe all of the animosity was just because of that. "Is Luke really that petty?" Oliver smiled. "There's more?" He nodded. "Of course there is."

Shaw pulled over to a coffee shop and they both got out. "So anyway, it took Callaghan a little longer than he thought it should to get the shield. Sam was back under again and Luke started snooping. Sam ended up getting made and getting shot." Andy gasped and Oliver held up his hand. "It wasn't as bad as it could've been. Luke was suspended. Sam was out for a while and one night they ran into each other at the Penny. Sam kicked his ass of course." He chuckled at the memory. "Needless to say things went from bad to worse with them."

Andy shook her head. "Sam is a good man and an even better cop. I just don't understand."

Oliver smiled at her. "You don't McNally because _you _are the same kind of copper Sam and I are. We're out here to help people, to make the world a little safer for the ones we care about. Luke is doing it for glory."

She furrowed her brow. "And Jerry?"

Oliver busted out laughing. "Jerry? Well Jerry is a whole other kind of detective. He collected a lot of C.I.'s when he was on the street. He liked helping the people and decided he could speak for the victims better with the D's."

Andy nodded and smiled. "He's great and that makes a lot of sense for him."

Oliver agreed. "What exactly got Callaghan going about Sammy this morning anyway?"

Andy shifted a little. "He saw me getting a change of address form from the Desk Sergeant."

Oliver looked confused. "So?"

Andy giggled. "I'm moving in with Sam."

Although he knew he shouldn't be, he was a little surprised but happy. "Wow. Well, that's great McNally. When did you guys decide this?"

She blushed. "We talked about it a couple of months ago. I spent Thanksgiving with him at Sarah's and...I don't know. I guess it just felt right so I told him on the way home. I practically live there anyway."

Oliver shrugged and nodded. "Sounds like it makes perfect sense then?"

She could hear the hesitation in his voice. She was hoping that of all people Oliver would be supportive. "You think it's a bad idea."

Oliver shook his head. "Not at all. I'm really happy for you guys."

Andy smiled. "Thanks Shaw." The rest of the shift went by pretty quickly and Andy was able to finish the form. Sam pulled in right behind them and was out of his cruiser opening her door before she knew it. He pulled her out of the car and into his arms. She squealed and swatted him. "Sam!"

He chuckled. "Can't help it that I missed you."

She beamed. "I missed you too." Holding up the paper. "I have something for you."

Sam smiled as he took the form. "Well come on then." And he nodded towards the barn. They caught up to Oliver. "Hey brother."

Ollie clapped him on the shoulder. "I hear congratulations are in order?"

Sam looked to Andy and she gave him an unsure smile. He nodded and looked back to his best friend. "They are."

Oliver had never seen Sam as happy as he was with Andy and he couldn't help but be happy for them. Their age difference didn't seem to matter to them and now seeing them he never should've let it be called into question in the first place. "Drinks at the Penny to celebrate then?"

Andy and Sam nodded. 


	6. Chapter 6

The guys hadn't had poker night since Sam had been back from UC. Jerry brought it up one morning as they were heading into parade and Andy urged Sam to host it at their house.

He was honestly surprised. "Are you sure babe? We don't exactly behave."

Andy giggled. "I kind of figured that and I'm sure. This will give Traci and me a chance to have a Girl's Night."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Ok. As long as you're sure."

Andy kissed his cheek. "Sam, just because we live together now doesn't mean your life should change. I won't get in the way of things like poker night with the guys."

Sam shook his head. "McNally, you can't help that my life changed when I met you. I wouldn't have it any other way even if it means less poker nights with the guys."

Andy smiled. "As long as you're happy with us, me being here."

He took her in his arms. "I've never been happier in my life." He kissed the tip of her nose.

When they got to work that morning Sam told Oliver and Jerry about poker night. Andy laughed at how excited the guys were. Andy made a mental note to check out Sam's poker set. Maybe she would get him a nice one for Christmas and maybe a table to go with it. A few days later Andy was packing up an overnight bag to stay with Traci after their girl's night. She knew Sam was excited about the game because that's all he, Jerry, and Oliver had talked about for days. But this morning he didn't look quite as happy.

He watched her from the bedroom door where he was leaning. "You don't have to stay with Nash tonight you know?"

She smiled as she packed her bag. "Yes I do. You either won't have the game or won't have fun if I'm here. Plus, we need breaks from each other."

She watched as the smile faded and he stood up straight. "What?" He took a few steps closer, his voice dropping almost to a whisper. "Are you unhappy here, with me?"

She didn't expect those words. "God! No Sam! That's not what I meant." She stopped packing and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him.

He looked really hurt and stood there with his arms by his side. "What do you mean then?"

She planted a light kiss on his lips, letting her tongue brush against his bottom lip. He didn't respond at all. "Sam!"

He put his hands on her arms and pulled her back. "What _did _you mean?"

She sighed. "Everything is great with us. I just meant that every couple, no matter how great things are, should have time away to appreciate each other. That's _all._ I _swear._" She stepped closer and put her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding and she felt bad because she knew it was her fault. "Sam, I mean it. I love you and I'm so happy here with you." She looked down at the floor before uttering the words she swore she wouldn't. "I don't really want to go but..."

Sam took her in his arms and kissed her hard. "One night won't kill us right?" She nodded and smiled a little. "Besides, I really don't want you seeing us like we get." He blushed a little.

She giggled. "Show off in front of your friends?"

He looked to the side as his dimples appeared. "Maybe."

She kissed him. "Come on Swarek. Let's get to work so we can get this day over with."

He nodded and hefted their bags on his shoulder and let her lead them out. Shift went by pretty quickly. Sam and Jerry waited outside of the locker room to see their ladies before heading to Sam's. Oliver couldn't help harassing them but it was only because Zoe was at home.

Andy and Traci were dressed for a night on the town. They were going to dinner and then to check out a new club. She stepped out in a slinky black dress and heels. Sam did a double take and groaned. There was _no way_ he was going to be able to concentrate on the game with her out looking like that _and_ not coming home. At least he wouldn't be alone. Jerry was equally shocked at the tight leopard print dress and heels Nash was wearing. Oliver chuckled thinking _tonight is going to be fun._

Andy smiled at the way Sam was looking at her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "You guys have fun tonight." She heard Sam groan.

He nodded and gave a strained smile. "Yeah. You too."

Chris and Dov walked up dressed to go out. Dov whistled and Sam tensed. "Wow! So, are you ladies ready or not?"

Sam looked between the rookies. Andy shrugged. "You guys have poker night. We have rookie night."

A smile broke out on Sam's face. He knew he could enjoy himself knowing that Andy would be with Diaz and Epstein watching her back. He pulled her into a kiss and then whispered in her ear. "I love you. Have fun."

Her skin flushed. "I love you. Have fun and don't take _all_ of their money."

Sam busted out laughing. "No promises McNally." He looked to Chris and Dov.

Chris nodded without Sam saying anything. "I'll always have her back sir." And with that, Sam let her walk out the door and they left for his place. Jerry and Oliver set up the table as Sam got the drinks and snacks out while they waited on the pizza. Sam forgot how much fun they had, especially taking all of Jerry's money.

He thought for a few minutes, trying to decide how to approach this subject. "Hey Jer!" Jerry looked to him as he was taking a swig of his beer. "You ever think about marrying Nash?"

Jerry choked on his beer and almost spit it all over the table. "What the hell Sammy?" Sam shrugged. "Are you serious?" Sam nodded and Jerry shrugged. "Of course but she's not exactly the marrying type." That comment garnered questioning looks from Sam _and _Ollie. Jerry held up his hand. "Not what you're thinking. I love Trac and I would definitely marry her but _she_ doesn't want to get married."

Sam was surprised. "I thought _all _women wanted to get married. What's the deal with Nash?"

Jerry shrugged. "I don't know really. She's just made it pretty clear it wasn't her _thing_."

Ollie chuckled at his single friends. "Maybe she just hasn't had the right guy _ask _her. What about McNally?" Jerry and Oliver watched him.

Sam shrugged as he dealt. "We haven't really talked about it."

Oliver motioned for him to continue and when he didn't he said. "But?"

Sam studied his cards for a few minutes before looking at them. "I've been doing a lot of thinking." Jerry and Ollie nodded. "I'm going to ask her."

Jerry shook his head. "Did I _hear_ you right brother? You're going to ask McNally to _marry_ you?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. At Christmas. Well technically right before Christmas. We have night shift on the 23rd; we're having our Christmas on the 24th and then going to Sarah's Christmas day. I'm going to do it at the station before parade."

Jerry laughed. "Not exactly a romantic place brother."

Sam nodded and smiled. "I thought about that." Looking to Ollie. "Shouldn't it matter _how_ I ask her not _where_?"

Jerry shrugged. "I guess. Ollie?" Both turned to the only married guy.

Oliver thought for a few minutes and nodded. "Sammy's right. It's definitely _how_ and not _where._ "

Jerry stared in shock at this best friend. "You're serious about his?"

Sam scowled. "Of course I am. Why are you looking like that?"

Jerry shifted in his chair and looked back and forth between his friends. "Seriously?" Sam had laid his cards down and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed, glaring. Jerry looked to Oliver for help. "Ollie, come on!" Shaw just shook his head. "Sammy! You really think you guys are ready for this?" Sam still wouldn't respond. "You _know_ I'm _happy_ for you guys but..."

Sam was surprised that Jerry of all people was acting like this. "But what buddy? Just because Nash may not be ready, Andy and I shouldn't even consider it?"

Jerry was a little hurt by that but Sam was right. "You said you guys haven't even talked about it. Aren't you worried?"

Sam shook his head. "No. Actually I'm not. If she's not ready then she's not ready but I'm still going to ask her. I love her enough to take a chance."

Oliver watched this exchange without saying a word. He felt like it was Sam's way of challenging Jerry to make the move everyone else had been waiting for. "Hey brothers! Can we get back to having fun?"

Sam looked to Oliver and nodded. The game and the drinking continued. His decision had not wavered nor had his choice of location to do it. The mood returned to the old days; they got really drunk and talked _a lot_ of crap. Sam was really unimpressed with himself when his alarm went off the next morning. He did _not_ want to face Andy in this condition. After dragging himself slowly out of bed he went to the spare bedroom to wake Jerry up, then to the living room to wake Shaw up while he started the coffee.

Both friends bitched and called him names as they slowly got up. He jumped in the shower to try to wash away some of the hangover fog but it didn't help. When he finally made his way back downstairs he found Ollie slumped over on the dining room table. He took comfort in the fact that he was not the only one that felt like hell.

He walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Come on brother. We gotta go." Oliver stirred a little and mumbled something that sounded like _kill me now. _Sam chuckled and winced at the pain in his head. He looked around and realized Jerry was missing. "Come on Ollie! We gotta go. Where's Barber?"

Oliver raised a hand, pointed to the sofa and mumbled. "In there."

Sam walked into the living room to find Jerry in his suit, face down on the sofa with a pillow over his head. He reached down and shook his friend. "Jer!" Shaking him again. "Jer. Come on! We gotta go. We're already going to be late." Sam found this whole scene funny. Jerry finally rolled off the sofa and Oliver removed himself from the chair at the dining table. Sam made them coffee's to go and grabbed a big bottle of Advil. The other two slept as he drove them to work. His phone buzzed as he was turning on the street to the station. He opened to see a text from Andy.

_Morning. You guys ok? Love you_.

He wanted to smile but it just hurt too damn much. He sighed as he typed. _Barely alive. Feel like hell. See you soon. Love you_

He pulled into the lot 5 minutes later and spotted her waiting with Nash. "Ok you two. We're here." They groaned. "I will honk the horn even at the expense of my own pain. Get the hell out of my truck." They could barely move all three sporting aviators as they slowly walked towards the barn.

Andy grimaced at the sight of Sam. He walked up and wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her close and burying his face in her hair. He felt like he'd been run over by a ten ton truck but just being near her eased the headache a little. He inhaled the scent of his favorite shampoo before kissing her forehead. He whispered. "_I missed you_."

Andy had wrapped her arms gently around him and closed her eyes as he held her. She always felt like she was at home in his arms. "I missed you too." She pulled back and looked at him. "Are you sure you should've come in?"

Sam barely chuckled. "I'll make it. Tonight it's just you, me, and some take out." Andy nodded. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come on sweetheart. We better get in there."

Traci wasn't as sympathetic with Jerry. She didn't yell but she wasn't happy to see him either and he definitely wasn't in the mood to argue. This was one moment he envied Sammy. Sam parted with Andy at the locker room doors and went in to change. He was waiting when she came out. _God! She looks so beautiful no matter what she wears. _He still had his shades on and there was _no way_ they were coming off unless Frank made him. He took her by the hand and walked into the parade room. Jerry and Oliver were already waiting. Sam tugged on her hand when they stopped at her usual chair.

Andy felt looked up to see him nod towards the back of the room, she smiled and followed. Sam slid onto the table and pulled Andy in between his legs, burying his face in her hair again as he left his hands resting on her hips. He was determined to hide behind her for as long as he was allowed.

He knew the moment Frank walked in, the room got quiet. He thought he heard a chuckle before he started. "Alright coppers, nothing new this morning as far as BOLO's. Officer Williams is out sick today so Swarek I'm going to need you to ride with a rookie today." Sam groaned as he looked around Andy to see the twinkle in Frank's eye. He nodded and went back to his original spot. He knew there was no way in _hell_ he'd get Andy. "Shaw you have Diaz today. Swarek..." and Sam would swear there was a snicker. "_You_ have Epstein." Andy could feel Sam groan. "Nash, you are with the D's today. Barber and Callaghan need help. Peck and McNally you're on desk."

Sam groaned and quietly said. "He's trying to punish me." Andy giggled and Sam gave a slight smile to that sound. At least he had the pleasure of knowing she wasn't working with Detective "GQ" today. He slid off the table and let Andy lead him to the coffee station.

She made him a cup and handed it to him. "You really should've called in today Sam."

He could see she wasn't happy. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You're mad." Andy shook her head. "Talk to me McNally."

She sighed. "You look like hell Sam and I'm worried about you."

He gave her a small smile and pulled off his sunglasses. "I'll be ok. A little more caffeine and some food and I'll be fine." He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. Ok?" All she could do was nod. It broke Sam's heart seeing her worry like that. Sam kept his word, when shift was over they stopped for Chinese and went home.

Sam bought the ring the next day and a week later Andy drug Sam out to get a tree for their house. He didn't mind really, the look of wonder on her face was enough to make him agree to damn near anything. It made him realize even more that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The station had been decorated too and the days leading up to Christmas were busy. A lot of travelers which meant lots of accidents. It had driven the coppers of 15 to pull pranks on each other to deal with all of the stress. The favorite prank was a twig of mistletoe being hung over the parade room door. The first victims to get stuck under it were Oliver and Jerry. All of the men avoided that door like the plague.

Andy had noticed Sam acting a little strange that morning when they were getting ready for work. He seemed to be wearing a nervous smile. When she came out of the locker room Sam was nowhere to be found. Every day since they started dating he'd waited for her. The second strange thing she noticed was there wasn't a single officer milling around the station. She wandered out into the bullpen and looked towards the parade room.

Sam had everyone stand at the back of the room blocking the entrance. He sat at the table in the front waiting, his nerves humming. It really wasn't until _this_ moment that he realized she could say no. He _couldn't _and _wouldn't_ think like that. He heard the commotion as soon as she started making her way to parade. He'd let everyone in on what he was doing and everyone was excited. The main entrance was avoided most days because of the mistletoe. She headed towards the door in the back but could see that it was completely blocked by a wall of blue.

She slowly made her way around to the other door. When she walked through she could see Sam sitting at the front alone. He was smiling when he stood and met her halfway. Andy was utterly confused as to what was going on. Sam took her hands and sent a tingle through her. He smiled even more when he felt her shiver.

She barely spoke above a whisper. "Sam, what's going on?"

He smiled, full dimples and all. "McNally." He chuckled. "Andy, I love you." He reached up and cupped her face. She looked confused and a little nervous. "These have been the greatest six months of my life and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Her eyes flew open and her jaw dropped. "Will you do me the pleasure of being my wife?" He took her hand and held out the most gorgeous diamond ring Andy had ever seen.

She shook her head as the tears formed in her eyes. Sam's smile faded and a gasp fell across the room. Andy pulled her hand out of his and bolted for the locker room and left Sam standing, shocked in the middle of the room. He turned to look at his friends. No one seemed to know what to do. Traci snapped out of it and bolted after Andy. Sam fell into the chair he had previously occupied. Frank ran everyone quietly out of the room as Oliver and Jerry moved over next to him.

Andy knew the locker room would be the first place they would look for her so she ran out of the Sally Port and through the open gate. She rounded the corner and was grabbed, immediately recognizing the creep that had her. "Well if it isn't the hot piece of ass from the pig bar." Andy tried to scream but the guy covered her moth before he shoved the blade in her abdomen twice, under her vest. She hit the ground as she felt the blood run out of her.

Traci's first stop was the locker room and Andy was nowhere to be found so she headed towards Booking. She ran through the door as Officer Santiago came walking in. "Did you see McNally?'

Santiago nodded. "Yeah she ran out the gate a few minutes ago."

Traci took off out the door and when she ran around the corner she nearly tripped over her best friend. She screamed as she saw all of the blood and dropped to the ground. "_Andy!_" She quickly grabbed her radio. "_This is Officer Nash! I'm outside the gate and I need bus NOW! Officer down! I repeat Officer DOWN!" _She felt for a pulse and barely found one.

The station practically cleared out when they heard the call with Sam and Oliver leading the pack. Sam saw her and dropped to his knees. _"ANDY! Oh! God!" _Hegently smacked her face. "_Andy sweetheart! Come on! Wake up!"_

Her eyes fluttered a little as she mumbled. "Sam." He leaned in closer so he could hear her. "_Yes. I'll marry you."_ And she was gone.

Sam screamed. _"Where's the god damn ambulance!?" _He started CPR with the help of Nash. 


	7. Chapter 7

The ambulance screeched to a halt in front of Victoria Mercy. Doctors and nurses were already waiting as they had heard an injured police officer was en route. Sam jumped out of the back holding her hand as they wheeled her in. Oliver and Nash followed him in having provided a police escort. They weren't allowed to go further than the waiting room doors. All Sam could do was stand and watch as the y wheeled Andy into the ER. It seemed like time had stopped while they waited. Ten minutes after she went through the doors a Code Blue rang out over the intercom and Sam fell to his knees.

Frank came in with Andy's dad as others piled into the waiting room. Tommy McNally had never seen a more broken man than Sam Swarek as he sat on the floor with his head in his hands, surrounded by his friends. Tommy knelt down beside Sam and put his hand on his shoulder. He spoke quietly. "Sammy. She's strong. She's going to be ok." Sam looked up at him with a tear streaked face. "Come on son. Get up." Tears started to glisten in his own eyes. "We _have_ to be strong for her." Sam barely nodded.

Oliver and Tommy helped him up and they walked over to a chair. It seemed like hours before a doctor finally appeared. "McNally family?" Sam and Tommy stood up as every cop in the waiting room stepped forward. Dr. Lane had been a surgeon for 20 years and it still seemed to amaze him at the turn out of police when an injured officer came in. "Hi. I'm Dr. Lane." He took his surgical cap off. "Ms. McNally came in with severe blood loss and two stab wounds to her abdomen. She coded during surgery but we were able to stabilize her and control the bleeding long enough to repair. She's stable and in recovery at the moment."

Everyone breathed a small sigh of relief. Sam's voice shook as he asked. "Is she going to be ok?"

Dr. Lane gave a small smile. "I'm hopeful. She's young, strong, and healthy. The next 24 hours are critical."

Sam nodded and turned his back, shedding tears. Tommy kept a hand on his shoulder. "When can we see her?" As he nodded towards Sam.

Dr. Lane took a deep breath. "It's immediate family only in ICU."

Tommy nodded. "My son-in-law and I would like to see her." Sam stiffened at the words that came out of Tommy's mouth. He would never be able to explain how grateful he was.

Dr. Lane nodded. "Give us an hour to get her settled in and we'll come back out and get you."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you." The doctor walked away and Tommy hugged Sam. "She's going to be fine son." Their friends huddled together and hugged him.

Sam looked at the elder McNally with fresh tears in his eyes and said. "Thank you."

Sam was sitting in the same place he had been for the last 4 days. He listened to all the monitors beep and watched her BP stay steady. She coded on the scene, en route to the hospital, and in surgery. Four days and she had shown no sign of waking up although she was still in stable condition. Sarah sat across from her brother and prayed. Prayed that Andy, the woman to tame and love her brother would hurry up and wake up. She was the only one that could get Sam to leave the room. Their friends would take turns sitting with her while Sam and Sarah would leave to eat or shower. He hadn't spoken a word since she was wheeled out of surgery.

He would sit by her bed and hold her hand, spinning the engagement ring around her finger. It was lunch time and Oliver and Zoe were here to take their place. Sarah would lead Sam out of the hospital and to a close by restaurant. They would eat in silence and take a little walk before going back.

Sarah knew the only way Sam would talk was if she woke up but she tried. "Sammy, do you want me to go to your house and clean up the tree and decorations?" He shook his head. "I don't mind. It probably should be done." He shrugged and Sarah sighed. "Little brother, you have to say something." He stared at her. "Sam, this isn't healthy. She's stable, her BP has held, and she's breathing on her own." She put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "She's going to wake up soon."

Sam looked off past his sister's shoulder and thought before he spoke. "I'm scared Sarah."

She sighed. "I know Sammy. I'm scared too but I'm hopeful. She had a pretty bad shock to her system and...and."

Sam whispered the words his sister couldn't say out loud. "_She died three times_."

Sarah took a deep breath. "_Yes, but she came back to us_. She _will_ wake up."

Sam looked back to her. "Can we go back now please?"

Sarah nodded and hooked her arm in his as they walked the 4 blocks to the hospital. Andy's dad came back at dinner time and brought them food. Sarah left for a while, enlisting the help of Sam and Andy's friends to clean their place up.

Sam sat alone with Andy, holding her hand. It wasn't that he didn't talk; he just _only_ talked to _her_. He cleared his throat as he leaned down and kissed her hand. "I love you." His voice cracked. "Andy, sweetheart we, _I_ really need you to wake up. I miss hearing your voice, seeing you smile, watching your eyes light up when you're excited." He leaned over and put his head down. "_I need you."_

Another day passed. She felt like she was in a fog as she tried to open her eyes. Her whole body ached and her mouth was dry, like it was full of cotton. She couldn't even get a squeak out as she opened her mouth. She felt someone's hand in hers, tracing patterns. Andy fought to move it but could only manage a twitch.

He felt her twitch but was used to it. He kept rubbing her hand and quietly willing her to wake up. Sarah watched the woman in the bed twitch but this time it was different. She ran her eyes all the way up to see her brown eyes fluttering open. Sarah jumped up but barely above a whisper said. "_Sam!"_

He heard her before he saw her. "She's been doing it since they brought her in Sis." He looked over to see her standing up with her mouth open in shock.

Sarah pointed to Andy. "Sam! She's awake."

He stood up so quickly he knocked his chair backwards. He looked down into her fearful eyes and tears started flowing. He bent over and leaned his forehead to hers. A strangled sob slipped from his lips. "_Oh! God! Andy!"_ Sarah ran out to get the nurse.

Andy could hear the beeps of machines and the look on Sam's face was terrifying. She finally whispered out. "_Sam, what..?"_

He pulled back and ran his fingertips across her cheek. He could still barely talk as he kissed her lips lightly. "_It's ok sweetheart. You're in the hospital. You're ok. God! Andy, I love you so much."_

She slowly started to remember what happened and tears rolled down her cheeks. "_Sam, I'm so sorry. I just got scared."_

He shook his head. "_It doesn't matter. You're here and you're going to be ok. _That _is _all_ that matters to me." _He kissed her again.

While Sarah was gone she called Andy's dad and then Oliver, who broke down and promised to call everyone else. When she went back to the room the nurse was checking Andy out. She seemed to have gotten a bit of her voice back. "Just give her ice chips for the next hour or so and then we'll move up to water."

Sam nodded with a slight smile. "_Thank you."_ He had never put so much emotion into those two words. The nurse patted Andy's arm and walked out.

Sarah was _all_ dimples when she walked in to see her brother smiling for the first time in almost a week. "Hey you two."

Andy looked surprised and squeaked out. "Sarah?"

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed Andy's cheek. "The one and only. How are you feeling?"

Andy cleared her throat. "Sore, confused, stupid."

A small smile crossed the Swarek sibling's lips as Sarah said. "I can see why you'd be sore and confused but stupid?"

The big doe eyes turned to Sam before looking back to his sister. "He proposed and I ran." Shaking her head. "I don't know why. And then...then..." Tears started flowing and her heart monitor started beeping loudly. "He..."

Sam moved closer, caressing her cheek. "Shh! Andy, you have to calm down. It's ok. Everything is ok." He kissed her to distract her and whispered. "It's ok." Her heart monitor finally slowed and her eyes fluttered. "It's ok to go to sleep. I'm right here." He kissed her hand. "I'm _not_ going anywhere." Andy nodded slightly as she drifted back to sleep.

Sam sat and watched her but Sarah could see how different his body language was now. He was more relaxed and would occasionally talk. All of their friends called at various times to check on her, promising to come by when their shift was over. Andy's dad went to an AA meeting and then came in. He smiled at the sight of Sam leaning on Andy's bed watching her and felt bad for ever questioning their relationship. The ring on her finger didn't go unnoticed but he decided to save it for later.

Andy drifted in and out of sleep until the next morning when she finally felt like she was out of the fog. "Sam?"

He squeezed her hand lightly. "Right here." She felt the bed dip as he leaned over. "Can I get you anything?"

She gave a half smile. "I'm hungry."

He chuckled and kissed her hand. "I'll see what I can do about that." She scrunched up her face. He rubbed the lines away. "What's _that_ face for?"

She pouted her lip out. "I don't want hospital food."

This time he laughed out loud and nodded. "Understandable. Let me call Sarah. She's out getting us lunch." Sam called her and put in a soup request for Andy.

She tugged on his hand. "I want a sandwich."

Sam shook his head and hung up with his sister. "Andy, you need to take it slow. You haven't eaten any solid food in a while."

She looked more confused than she did when she woke up the first time. "How long have I been here?"

Sam cleared his throat and moved closer, kissing her hand. "It's the 28th." He watched the time frame register and tears leak from her eyes. "Hey!" He captured the tears with his thumb and wiped them away. "Don't do that. It's ok."

She shook her head and turned away from him. "I ruined Christmas." She tried to pull her hand lose from his but he held on tighter.

Sam slid closer onto the bed beside her. "_No! No you didn't. _Andy, look at me." She shook her head. "_Please!"_ He reached up and cupped her face turning her to him. _"No you didn't."_

She couldn't believe him. _"_Sam, you _proposed_ and I _ran._ How can you be so calm?" He smiled at her. "Don't! Don't look at me like it's ok!"

He covered his lips with hers to quite her. It was meant to be chaste but she pulled him closer and deepened it, sending her heart monitors into a frenzy and the nurse running. She stopped short when she walked in. "Oh!" She giggled as she back out. "Sorry."

Sam pulled back chuckling as he watched Andy turn red. "Maybe we should hold off on that for a few more days." She nodded as she bit her lip. "Andy, do you remember anything?"

She looked away, searching. "I remember running of course and then...I..." More tears, Sam squeezed her hand to give her the courage. "_His_ face and his voice... and then..." She touched where the knife had gone into her. "Traci...Traci screaming and then you. I remember you holding my hand."

He was afraid she wouldn't remember. "Do you remember saying anything?"

She thought again and her face lit up. "I said yes." A _huge_ smile broke out on Sam's face and he nodded. "I should've said yes in parade but I got scared and nervous. _Not_ because I don't love you and want _this_ forever." Squeezing his hand. "But because _you _want _me_ forever." Her voice got small and quiet as she looked away. "No one has ever..."

Sam understood what she meant. He turned her to face him again. "Well, you're just going to have to get used to no one else because _I'm_ not letting you go anywhere. You're stuck with me forever." A smile crossed her lips. "That's what I like to see." He held up her hand. "I put it on when they brought you out of surgery. I...If...If you're not ready it's _ok_. I can wait as long as you need."

Andy looked at the ring and their fingers twined together. "I'm sorry Sam but I think you're stuck with me forever."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "I'm prepared for that."

Sarah came back a little while later with lunch and then their friends and her dad visited. Andy was still pretty weak so they didn't stay long. She stayed stable and was healing well so the doctors said she should be able to go home in a week. Andy was disappointed because that meant spending New Year's Eve in the hospital. Sarah was satisfied that Andy would be ok so she went back to St. Catherine's with a promise that they would visit before Andy went back to work.

When Andy found out Sam hadn't been home since before the accident she made him leave for a few hours. It was New Year's Eve and he tried to think of something special to do for her. He was lost in thought when he walked into their living room. He noticed that someone, most likely Sarah had cleaned the Christmas stuff out; their presents were on the dining room table. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the gigantic present. It was as big as a table. He walked over and picked up the card on it.

His name was on the envelope. The note read; Sam_, I hope you have many fun nights. I love you. Andy_

He couldn't possibly imagine what she would get him that would be this big. He unwrapped it to find a cherry wood and leather poker table with matching chairs. There was a new set of Vegas style poker chips and two decks of cards in the middle. He took a picture of it with his phone and sent it to Jerry and Oliver. Sam stared at it in wonder, running his hands across the surface. It was _the_ coolest thing a_nyone _had ever given him. He grabbed a beer and sat at the table for a while, smiling. After a couple of beers Sam laid down on the sofa for a nap. He woke up three hours later, feeling rested. He took a shower, grabbed Andy a few of her favorite P.J.'s, a couple of movies, and went back to the hospital.

He knew Traci would be there when he got back. What he _hadn't_ expected was the Bridal magazines stacked on the table over Andy's bed. It brought a smile to his face.

Her face lit up when she saw him walk in. "Hey!"

Sam nodded at Nash as he quickly made his way to her and kissed her hard. "I love you!"

Andy was caught off guard. "Wh...What was _that_ for?" Traci giggled at Andy's flushed cheeks.

He sat down on the bed beside her. "Thank you for my present." He smiled like a little kid. "Barber and Shaw are going to go crazy."

She smiled big. "You really like it?"

He shook his head. "I _love_ it. Really, it's _the_ coolest thing I've ever gotten." He leaned in and kissed her again, not caring if Traci was watching. "I brought you something." He sat the bag from Ray's on the table.

Andy's eyes lit up as she pointed to the bag. "Is that...?" He nodded. "Sam!" He'd picked up her favorite sandwich, turkey club, from their favorite deli.

Traci felt like this was her cue. "I've gotta go get Leo." She leaned over and hugged Andy. "I'm so glad you're back with us. I'll come by tomorrow."

Sam and Andy thanked her and she left. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her while she ate. He had arranged a trip outside for her at midnight so she could see the fireworks. If they hadn't been _here _he would've taken her to the top of the CN Tower to ring in the New Year. They spent the remainder of the day watching movies, talking, and visiting with her friends. At 11:45 he snuck her out of her room. One of her regular nurses had given Sam directions to a roof top hideout the nurses used to sleep sometimes.

He brought his IPod so they could listen to the countdown podcast and a beer for them to share. She really didn't need to be drinking so that's why he only brought one. They watched fireworks and gazed at the stars until it was time. At 11:59 Sam knelt between her legs and leaned in, cupping her face. His voice was so full of emotion it brought tears to Andy's eyes. "You scared the _hell_ out of me woman. I thought I'd lost you forever."

She snaked her fingers in his hair. "You can't get rid of me _that_ easily. I love you Sam." The countdown went to midnight and Andy pressed her lips to his. Sam gasped and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He knew she couldn't stay out there much longer without someone getting in trouble.

He caressed her cheek and kissed her again. "Happy New Year sweetheart."

She beamed. "Happy New Year." He wheeled her back to her room and got her settled in bed. Andy was released a week later. She would be cleared to return to limited light duty in two more weeks if she was still healing properly and then full duty a month after that if things were still going well.

Sam took the two weeks off to take care of her and when she returned to half days so did he, working desk duty with her. He wanted to do something really special for her for Valentine's Day. Jerry was taking Nash out to a nice restaurant and was _finally_ proposing to her. Oliver took Zoe away for a few days leaving their girls with his sister. Frank bought Noelle tickets to see Cirque Du Soleil and was taking her to her favorite Thai restaurant. Sam decided to take her to a nice Japanese steakhouse and he had a charm made for her. They weren't a very conventional couple but he thought she would like this better than diamond earrings. He had a charm replica made of their badges and had them linked together.

They had to work that day like everyone else and had decided to leave from the station. Andy bought a dress and a little something special to go under it, just for this day. She really didn't know what to get Sam. He was hard to buy for and after the poker table she really couldn't come up with anything else. She found a gorgeous red strapless wrap dress that tied at her waist and bought a red lace bra and panty set to match. She was pretty sure Sam would like it.

Sam packed up his clothes that morning before they left. He knew he had to dress it up a little for tonight and he'd do anything to make her happy. He thought he saw a hint of red as Andy was packing up her stuff so he went with all black; pants, dress shirt, and his nice leather jacket. He threw in a deep red tie at the last second just in case. Now he was in the locker room getting changed. He stood alongside his best friends as they changed too.

He turned to Jerry and held up the tie. "What do you think brother?"

Jerry nodded. "The only other day to pull out all of the stops will be the day you and McNally get married."

In the women's locker room the ladies were having fun. They all teased Andy about her daring under attire. Noelle giggled. "McNally, make sure you bring our Sammy back alive will you."

She blushed but laughed. "I'll do my best."

Noelle led the way as the exited. Frank's dimples making an appearance as he saw her. He held out his hand, she took it and he pulled her close. Traci walked out next and Jerry broke out in a ridiculous grin, kissing her as she stepped to him. Sam stood waiting and wasn't disappointed when she stepped out. His breath was taken away. He kissed her chastely when she wrapped her arms around him. The friends wished each other a fun night and left.

Sam waited until he got her to his truck before he kissed her hard. "You look so damn beautiful. I love you."

She flushed. "You clean up pretty good. A tie?" She tugged on it and he shrugged. "I could get used to it."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come on beautiful." He helped her into his truck and they left. They took their time at dinner.

Sam gave her the box and she opened it slowly. She smiled as she found on a silver chain, replicas of their badges linked together. "Sam! It's perfect. Wow!" The details were amazing. Andy was playful all through dinner, kissing him and squeezing his thigh.

Sam sighed and tried to control himself. She was driving him crazy and although the doctor gave her the all clear he was still worried about hurting her. After dinner she asked if they could go to Cherry Beach for a walk. He _always_ gave her what she wanted. They left the restaurant and drove to the city's new edition. Apparently other couples had the same idea. There were people everywhere; some just walking like they were and some having romantic picnics. He held her close as they strolled along the water. After a few minutes she was shivering and he suggested they go home. "I'll build you a fire."

She smiled. "Sounds great to me." He drove them home and let them inside. "I'll get the beers."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll start the fire." He had it roaring pretty good before he realized Andy hadn't come back yet. She stood in the kitchen waiting for him to call her name. "Andy? Everything ok?"

She smiled and walked in with two beers. "Everything is great."

Sam turned around to see her dressed only in her bra and panties; _deep red lace bra and panties_. "What...Wha..." He swallowed. "Wow."

She smiled as she slowly walked over to him. "Happy Valentine's Sam."

He had to shake the fog out. Trying to find his voice, he stared, thinking _God! She's the most gorgeous woman on the planet. _He stood up and met her in the middle of the living room. "Wow." Drinking her in. "You look amazing."

She flushed; it covered every inch of her chest and cheeks. She sat the beers down on the table and turned so he could see all of it. "Do you really like it?" He nodded as he reached for her. "I was hoping."

He smiled as he trailed kisses along her neck. "How could I not? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I love you." She giggled as he nibbled her neck.

She twined her fingers in his hair. "_Oh! Sam! That feels sooo good. I've missed you."_

He growled as he ran his hands all over her. "_I've missed you too." _

Andy slid the knot down on his tie and took it off. Then she slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed her neck. Sam ran his hands over every inch that could reach. He loved the feeling of the lace against her soft skin. Andy helped him out of his shirt and pants. Sam broke away from her to pull the cushions off the sofa and grab a few blankets.

He made a comfortable place for them and pulled her down with him. They laid there for a while kissing and holding each other. Sam would gently run his fingers across her scars. "I'm ok you know?" He nodded. "I know how bad it was but I made it." She put his hand over her heart. "I wouldn't leave you."

Tears formed in his eyes. "I...I _lost_ you 3 times Andy." He shook his head looking away. "I never would've made it without you."

She kissed him quiet. "Shh! You'll _never_ have to know what that's like. I'll a_lways _come back to you."

Something snapped inside him. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her deeply, pressing himself hard against her. "I love you Andy." He quickly removed her bra but took his time worshiping her breasts. She was on the edge so many times with what he was doing to her. Every time he'd run the rough tip of his tongue across her nipples she would arch into him, gasping and moaning. She could feel his throbbing erection pressing into her through the lace and it made her shiver. He slid his boxers off before removing her panties.

He hovered over her looking into her eyes, saying everything and nothing. Andy pulled him to her, whispering. "_I need you Sam."_

He slid inside her slowly, causing her to squeal a little. He stopped, thinking he'd hurt her but she wrapped her legs around him digging her heals into his thighs. He kissed her neck and shoulder as he slowly moved in and out of her, taking his time, giving her all of himself to show her exactly how much he loved her.

It was like no feeling she had had before. Sam was being so gentle and loving. They slowly made love as the fire raged beside _and_ inside them. He knew she was close, he could feel her and she held him closer. He quickened his movements. He w_anted_ and _needed_ to hear her call his name. To remind him that it was just the two of them.

He soon got what he craved as she dug her nails into his back and cried out. "_Saaaaam!"_

He thrust inside two, three more times and groaned as he followed her over the edge. "I love you so much Andy." He kissed her deeply as he held her tight.

She loved it when he laid on her afterwards. They felt like one being. "Forever Sam. You're stuck with me forever."

He chuckled as he moved over beside her. "I think I can live with that."

Andy sighed as she curled herself around him. "I think I can too."


	8. Chapter 8

They had already drawn a crowd with their argument in the lot and when they stormed through the doors the entire division was watching _and_ listening. Sam yelled. "_I'm talking to you! Don't walk away from me!'_

Andy turned on him fury in her eyes. "Don't talk to me like I'm some child. I'm tired of _you_ and I'm tired of _this._ _Just because you put a ring on my finger doesn't mean you own me!"_

Sam was raging. "Who would _dare _to think they could own _you_? You barely let anyone in with all that fucking baggage you..."

Andy slapped him. She pulled off her engagement ring and threw it at him. "Look who's talking about baggage. I'm done. I can't live like this anymore."

He scoffed. "Fine. Run. Run like you always do but just make sure _your_ shit is out of _my_ house before the night is over."

Tears of anger rolled down Andy's cheeks. "I'll do you one better. I'll be out of your life and the city before the night's over with. My transfer came through. Have a nice life Sam Swarek."

They both stormed off to their respective locker rooms. Traci ran after Andy and Oliver and Jerry after Sam. Neither spoke as they were bombarded by questions from their friends. Frank had watched the whole thing transpire and when they walked away he went back to his office, shaking his head and prepared for Parade.

Traci did her best to get Andy to talk about what was going on with Sam but she wouldn't. "Andy, what the hell is going on with you and Sam?"

Andy had nothing but anger in her eyes when she looked to Traci. "We're done and I'm leaving."

Noelle had taken up the seat next to Andy. "What do you mean you're leaving? You and Sam are engaged."

She scoffed and shook her head. "_Were. _We _were_ engaged. This can't be fixed Noelle. Please let it go."

Traci had tears flowing too. "What did you mean about your transfer?"

Andy huffed as she put her tie in place. "A position came open in Montreal but I have to be there tomorrow so I took it."

Traci was stunned. "What about your dad? What about your friends?"

Andy finally looked at Traci. "I can't be in the same town with him Trac. I love all of you and I'll come back to visit as soon as I can." She walked out leaving Traci, Noelle, and even Gail stunned.

Sam was having a similar conversation in the Men's locker room. Oliver was freaking out. "Sammy, what the _hell _is going on with you and McNally?"

Sam scoffed as punched his locker. "Hell if I know! She's been acting crazy and we fight _all_ the time."

Jerry shook his head. "What about the transfer?"

Sam kicked his locker. "First I've heard of it. Doesn't matter! I'll be glad to have her gone."

Oliver couldn't believe the words coming out of Sam's mouth. "I just _don't understand._ How could you guys have hidden problems this long? Four months ago you guys were "couple of the year" and now?"

Sam finished buttoning up his shirt and strapped on his vest. "She hasn't been right since she got stabbed. I tried, I really did but she just stopped being Andy. I can't do it anymore." He slammed his locker door and walked out,

Andy stood right inside the door of Parade, ignoring the looks and whispers. She didn't have to look back to know he was in his usual spot. She could make out frantic whispers from Oliver.

Frank walked in and the room was still a buzz. "Alright coppers! Quiet down!" It took a couple of minutes but they finally did. "No BOLO's today. Shaw, you have Epstein today. Peck with Swarek. Nash with the D's. Diaz and McNally, you're on desk today. I have an announcement. McNally has taken an offer in Montreal, effective immediately. Today is her last day so everyone let's wish her luck and a safe journey."

Sam slammed his fist into the wall as he walked out with Jerry and Oliver following him. Her fellow officers awkwardly wished her luck as they headed out to their assignments. The last thing Sam wanted was to ride with a rookie but if he had to pick one, Peck would be it. She and McNally weren't exactly close so he wouldn't have to hear about what a mistake everything was. He threw her the keys as they walked out to the cruiser. "You drive."

Andy hoped and prayed the day would go by fast so she could get out of there and it did. Her shift ended at six and she hurried out, not even saying goodbye to Traci. She left her a note and grabbed her things. She hurried home to pack up what she could. She would call her dad to go get the rest of her stuff so Sam wouldn't throw it out.

At 9:00 p.m. Andy climbed in a taxi, headed for the bus station. She wouldn't arrive in Montreal until at least 4:00 a.m., possibly later. She was glad she had already gotten the key to her new apartment. Andy didn't have the heart to tell her friends she wouldn't be accepting the transfer. Truth was she needed a little break from being a copper and she had no idea what she would do in the meantime.

She finally reached Montreal at 6:00 a.m. and was thankful she didn't have to be anywhere. The apartment she was renting was fully furnished so all she had to do was throw some sheets on the bed and crash, which she did and slept for 12 hours. When she finally got up she sent her dad a text to let him know she made it.

_I made it Dad. _

Tommy shook his head at his daughter's abrupt departure. _Are you sure you want to do this?_

She huffed. _I had to get out Dad. You were right about us. I love you and don't worry._

A tear rolled down his cheek as he read her message. Never had he thought he would see them end after everything they went through. _Ok pumpkin. You know you're always welcome here and be careful. I love you too. _

Andy ventured out to find a market so she could stock her fridge. Two blocks away she passed a strip club, Tassie's, with a sign in the window. _Waitress wanted_. She went inside to ask about the job. The doorman directed her to a man named Steve at the bar.

She walked up and held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Andrea Moore (her mother's maiden name). I see you need a waitress."

Steve took in all her assets as he shook her hand. "Andrea huh? I'm Steve. Steve Fisher, manager and co-owner. You have any experience?"

She smiled her best smile. "I sure do. I put myself through college waiting tables."

He studied her a few more minutes. "What brought you here?"

Andy smiled. "I just got into town and was out looking for a market. I saw the sign when I passed by and thought I'd give it a shot."

He nodded. "Ok. You see what the others are wearing?" Andy looked around. The waitresses were wearing short, tight black spandex shorts with a black bikini top and a white see through button up tied at the middle. "Do you think you can handle that?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "I've worn less."

Steve chuckled."Be back at 10 and we'll get you started."

Andy shook his hand. "You won't regret it."

Andy came back at 10 like instructed and her new life began. She'd been there two months when he walked in. Her new life had been going well; she made good tips and had very little trouble with grabby men. He came in one night and sat in her section. Tall, dark, handsome, and broody would be the best description she could come up with.

He smiled at her as she came to the table. "Hey sexy. My name is Brian."

Andy shook her head and smirked as she spoke to all five men at the table. "Guys, my name is Andrea and I'll be your..."

Brian wrapped his arm around her. "Date perhaps?"

She smiled as she slid out of his grip. "Waitress. I'll be your waitress. What can I get you?"

Brian chuckled. "Your number would be a good start."

Andy sighed and shook her head. "Wow! You are _so_ original. What can I get you to _drink?_"

The guys ordered shots of tequila and beers. She made her way to the bar and placed their order. She prepared herself for when she had to return to the table. Truth was Brian _was_ sexy and he would be a great distraction. If only he wasn't acting so arrogant in front of his friends. She took the drinks back and listened to more of his horrible lines.

He came in several more times over the next three weeks and kept trying to get her number. One night he finally came in alone and sat in her section.

She shook her head. "Gee! So surprised to see you here."

He chuckled. "I was hoping you'd be here. Thought I'd try one last time to talk you out of your number."

She laughed and shook her head. "Wow! You _really_ don't give up do you?" He shook his head. "Want the usual?" He nodded and she walked away.

He smiled and thought. _She remembers what I like. That's a good sign._ He watched her swing her hips as she walked back to him. It was something he had noticed before and that was why he was so attracted to her. That and her gorgeous brown Bambi eyes, her beautiful smile, and her pouty lips. He could get lost in her.

Andy laughed at his persistence. It would take a lot for her to admit to him that she was attracted. He was tall, had shaggy brown hair, a thin beard, and a sexy smile. His confidence was probably the most attractive attribute. She walked back over with his beer and shot. She could feel him watching her every move.

He smiled as she sat his drinks down. "Thanks."

Andy nodded. "Anytime." She checked on a few of her other tables and made her way back to him with another round.

Brian smiled. "What time do you finish up here?"

She finally gave in. "I should be finished around 1:30."

Brian smiled. "Should I wait around?" She nodded as she bit on her bottom lip. "You sure?" She nodded again. "I'll be right here then." He had one more round and took a few calls while he waited.

Andy smiled at him every time she passed by. He seemed different tonight, not as arrogant. She finished at 1:45 and stopped by his table. "Are you ready?"

He took her hand and smiled. "Absolutely. My car is outside."

Andy let him lead her out to his car and she gave him directions to her apartment. He followed her inside and waited. "Want a beer?" Brian nodded. "Have a seat and I'll be right back."

He sat down on the sofa checking out the room. She came back in and sat beside him handing him a bottle and clinked it against hers. "Thank you." Waving it around. "This is a nice place."

Andy shrugged. "I got it fully furnished. Not _exactly_ my style but it'll do for now. So, what exactly do you do?"

He smiled as he took a drink. "Well, let's just say if someone needs something, I can get it for them."

Andy giggled at his choice of words. "Are you a dealer?"

He watched her expression. "Maybe. But is it _really_ that important?" She shook her head. "Ok." He reached out and caressed her cheek. Andy closed her eyes at his touch. It had been three months since she been intimate with anyone. He moved in closer and leaned towards her. Andy closed the gap and pressed her lips to his. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck and held her to him as his tongue gently explored her mouth.

Andy raked her fingers through his hair as they kissed deeper. The need for air became desperate and they pulled away. She whispered. "I like _this_ side of you _much_ better."

He chuckled. "You know I have to put on a face for business but that's all it is." She nodded. "How many men's hearts do you break every night?"

And blushed and shook her head. "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about."

He shook his head and said. "Of course you don't. You're the kind of woman that's sexy and doesn't know how crazy she drives men." Andy blushed and he ran his thumb across her cheek. "See? That right there is sexy as _hell_." They watched each other for a few minutes. He stood up and said. "I really think I should go."

Andy stood up and took his hand. "I don't want you to go."

He smiled as he cupped her face and kissed her lightly. "I'm trying to be a gentleman here. If I don't go I can't promise I'll behave."

Andy untied her shirt and let it slide off her shoulders. His eyes raked over her beautiful body and then she surprised him by taking his hand and running his fingers across her chest. "I don't want _any _promises. I just want _you_."

He pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers. He let his hands slide slowly across her body, feeling her warm soft skin break out in goose bumps at his touch. He whispered, "Y_ou're so beautiful."_ As his kissed and nipped on her neck.

Andy's head fell back and a gasp escaped her lips. _"Brian."_

The lust in her voice drove him crazy. She helped him out of his shirt as he continued to assault her neck. After she removed his shirt he untied her bikini top and let it slide to the floor. He moaned at the sight of her breast. _"Oh. God." _As he took her left breast in his hand and gently sucked on her nipple.

Andy wrapped herself around him as he kissed and sucked on her breasts. She managed to say breathlessly. _"My room."_

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to her bed. When he set her down she went to work on his belt and pants. He was completely turned on by her. Andy slid his pants to the floor and he stepped out of them. She let him lay her down on the bed.

Brian was going crazy for this beautiful woman. He covered her body with his as he kissed her deeply again, brushing his tongue across her top lip and gaining access. He pressed himself into her as they kissed and he gently caressed her breasts.

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. "_I need you inside me."_

His beard tickled her as he began planting little kisses slowly down her body. He lifted her ass up and slid off the spandex shorts to find a tiny pair of thongs, causing him to groan. He gently caressed her, testing her readiness, finding she was more than ready. He slid off his boxers and slowly kissed his way back up her body. Andy reached into her bedside table and pulled out a condom, handing it to him, he smiled. He quickly slid it on and hovered over her again.

He kissed her deeply and whispered. "_You're so beautiful_." He slowly slid inside her, both gasping at the pleasure. He held her still as he regained his composure. _"You feel so good._"

Andy moaned. "_Brian! Please!"_

He started to slowly move inside her. She squealed and wrapped her legs tightly around him. He kept up a slow pace until he felt her tighten around him. _"Oh! God!" _She moaned his name in pleasure as he picked up the pace and began to thrust deeper inside her.

He could feel it building in himself as well and thrust harder and faster. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and pulled him closer for a kiss. He captured her cries of ecstasy as she fell over the edge and he was right behind her. He collapsed on top of her, careful not to hurt her but he just couldn't move at the moment. It was several minutes later when he got up and padded to the bathroom. He returned to find her curled towards his side of the bed. Andy moved so he could climb back in and she cuddled up to him.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she rested her head on his chest. It was some time before he spoke. "Do you want me to stay?"

She shrugged. "It's up to you."

He tilted her face up to him. "No. It's up to _you_."

She thought for a moment. "Yeah. Ok."

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Sleep Andrea." He woke before her the next day and didn't have the heart to wake her so he left her a note. _Had a business meeting and you were too cute to wake up. I would love to see you again. 450-555-8976. Brian_

She woke up at 3:00 p.m., found his note and smiled. Their late night get-togethers went on for a few weeks. He sat in her section everytime he brought his clients in. One night she had a particularly rowdy table that kept offering her money to dance. Steve had spoken to them about behaving but got called away to the V.I.P. lounge for an issue when one of them decided to cross the line and grab her ass, causing her to drop a tray of drinks.

Brian walked over to the table and pulled his jacket aside, showing his gun. _"Gentlemen_, I suggest you _either _get it together and apologize _or_ tip very well and _get out._"

The guy stumbled through an apology and gave her money to pay for the drinks. She was thankful for what he did and bought his table another round. He couldn't meet up with her that night so she took a taxi home. She had nearly forgotten about her old life until she turned on the news and there was a story about her old division and a big bust they had just made. _He_ was nowhere to be seen in the crowd of uniformed officers, although she did see Traci, Dov and Chris and they all looked great. She fell asleep alone that night.

She was 8 months into her new life; her job was going well and things with Brian were going well too. He told her that he wanted to take her out on a real date and tonight was that night. It had been 6 months since they started dating. She was happy and thought she might even be in love. He knocked on her door at 7:00 on the dot. She answered and smiled when he handed her a bouquet of purple tulips. She was never a rose lover and appreciated that he remembered. "Thank you! They're beautiful."

He stepped inside and took her in his arms, kissing her deeply. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

Andy giggled as she whispered. "_I think I might just love you_."

He chuckled. "You _think_ huh?" She nodded. "Hmm. _I _think I'll make you _certain_ before the night is over."

She bit her lip as she smiled. "Challenge accepted." He pulled her into another deep kiss and they never made it out for their date.

Two weeks after Andy left her dad finally went to get her things out of Sam's apartment. "I'm really sorry Sammy boy. I kept hoping she'd come to her senses and come home."

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't matter sir. It's over." Two weeks later Donovan Boyd came calling with a job for Sam and he gladly took it. His friends begged him to stay but it was no use. He didn't have to admit it for them to know he was angry, hurt, and miserable without her so they begged him to stay safe and come back home soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later she went in to find Brian sitting in a dark corner talking to Steve. She could tell it was a serious, business like conversation so she went to the dressing room to change. When she came out they were still talking so she got her things together to start her shift. After another hour Brian finally got up and made his way to her section. They kept their relationship as quiet as possible although everyone there knew they were together.

She saw him sit down and brought his favorite over. "Everything ok?"

He nodded as he took a swig of his beer. "Just doing some business with your boss. You look beautiful tonight."

She blushed and bumped him with her hip as she left to check on her other tables. He watched her make the rounds, bringing refills to those that needed them. Another week passed and she came back in to find Brian having another meeting with Steve but there were two new guys. She went to change and got her things together for the night. When she came back out Brian and his guests had moved to her section.

She smiled as she approached their table. "Hi!"

Brian pulled her to him and kissed her. "Sweetheart."

She blushed at his public display. _These guys must be important. _"What can I get you guys to drink?"

The one that looked like he might be in charge said. "I'll have your best scotch, neat."

Brian nodded. "I'll have that too and a beer." The other guy nodded that he would take the same. Andy made her way to the bar and placed the order. She watched the men interact as she waited. Their drinks came up and she took them to the table. Brian raised his glass. "I look forward to working with you Victor."

Victor nodded and clinked his glass to Brian's. "To a successful partnership."

Andy made her rounds again and made her way back to his table. This time his guests were gone and she was slightly relieved. "Business all done?"

Brian nodded. "Off at your usual time?" She nodded as he ran his hand across hers. "I missed you last night. Feel like having company?"

She smiled. "My feelings would be hurt if I didn't."

He chuckled and said. "Well I can't have that now, can I?"

Her shift ended at 1:30 and he drove them to her place. They settled on the sofa with a beer and talked for a little while. "Sounds like you have a new deal."

This was the first time she had really asked about his work. He nodded. "Yep. I finally got by "big fish" and your boss wants in too."

Andy nodded. "That's good at least." She sat her beer down and climbed in to his lap, straddling him. She ran her lips across his jawline, as a moan escaped. She followed his jawline up to his ear and she nibbled lightly, whispering in his ear. "_How much longer?"_

He mumbled. "Hmm."

She pulled back and looked at him. "How much longer do we have to do this Sam?"

He sighed as he caressed her cheek. "I don't know sweetheart."

_**Flashback to the morning roughly 11 months ago.**_

_They were sitting at their dining room table that morning before shift and Andy was restless. "I don't know if I can do this."_

_Sam took her hand in his. "Of course you can. You're going to be fantastic."_

_She shook her head as the tears formed. "I don't know if I can pull off the fight. Who's going to believe it?"_

_He sighed as he moved her into his lap. "Andy, we _have _to do this. Just remember that it isn't real and that I love you more than life no matter what we say." She hesitated and he kissed her. "Ok?"_

_Finally she nodded. "I have to give up my ring and I don't want to."_

_Sam chuckled. "It's going away for safe keeping. I promise it'll be here when we get back."_

_Andy finally nodded. "Ok." Soon they left._

_Sam stopped a block away from the station and kissed her hard. "Remember, I love you and we'll see each other in a few months."_

_Andy smiled and said. "I love you too." _ _They pulled into the station in full swing, screaming and slamming doors._

_**Back to the present**_

Andy continued kissing Sam's neck and ears as she talked. "But tonight is a good sign right? It means we should be closer."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. We are definitely one step closer." He pulled her top off and started kissing her shoulders. "I want to get back as bad as you do." He took her left hand and kissed her ring finger, "I miss seeing that ring."

She smiled and ran his hand across her chest. "Make love to me Sam."

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I love you Andy. We'll get through this no matter how long it takes ok?"

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. "As long as I have you, that's all that matters to me."

He smiled his full dimpled smile and said. "You won't get rid of me without a fight."

They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. Sam made breakfast for her the next afternoon, thinking it was funny how she could eat pancakes any time of the day. They ate and talked about the case a little. "You can't get use to calling me Sam."

Andy nodded. "I know. I just...I..."

Sam squeezed her hand. "It's ok. We just have to be careful."

Andy went back to work that night and he was there as usual. They carried on their roles as the case progressed. A month later they were lying in bed and Sam said. "I think we're there. I have them ready to do the deal."

Andy's head snapped up and she rolled over on top of him. "What?" The excitement lighting her eyes.

Sam smiled. "I thought you'd be happy about that."

She nodded. "We've been doing this for almost a year. This just means we're closer to going back to our friends and jobs, to getting married."

Sam smiled. "_That_ is what I'm excited about."

Tommy still couldn't believe his daughter broke up with Sam and essentially disappeared. He hadn't heard from her in almost two weeks. At first he attributed it to her trying to adjust to her new life but now he was worried. He had promised himself that he would let her go her own way but he couldn't stand by any longer. He had an old friend that worked Evidence Lock-up at the station Andy transferred to.

He made a call and was shocked to find out that she wasn't there, that she was _never meant to be there_. His daughter had lied to him. He grabbed his keys and phone then drove to his old division. He knew Sam was gone but maybe Jerry could help him.

He walked in the front door and was greeted by the Desk Sergeant who had been a rookie when he was around. "Tommy! How's it going?"

Tommy shook his hand. "Good Monroe. How are you?"

He smiled. "Good sir. How can I help you?"

Tommy nodded towards the inside. "I need to see Barber if he isn't busy."

As if he knew Jerry appeared and was walking a young lady through the door. "Thank you for your statement. I'll give you a call if we need more." The lady nodded and left. Jerry noticed Tommy and smiled. "Hey Tommy! How's it going?"

They shook hands and Tommy said. "It's ok. Do you have a few minutes?"

Jerry nodded and motioned for him to follow. "Sure." They walked into his office and he said. "What's going on?"

Tommy frowned. "I need you to help me find Andy."

Jerry was shocked. "I thought she transferred to 8th Division in Montreal."

Tommy sat down and ran his hands across his face. "So did I. She kept in touch a little after she left but I haven't heard from her in almost two weeks." Jerry nodded. "So I called an old friend of mine there and he said not only was she _not_ there, there was _no record_ of her ever transferring there."

Jerry was pretty shocked at that news. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Tommy leaned on the desk. "I need you to help me find my daughter. I'd ask Sammy but he's not here, of course I'm not sure he'd help anyway."

Jerry paced around his office. "I'm really not sure what I can do but I'll give it a shot. Give me a few days ok?"

Tommy nodded. "I'll take any help I can get. Thanks Jerry." They shook hands and the elder McNally left.

Jerry wandered around his office for a while trying to formulate a plan. Finally he decided to go see Frank.

He knocked and Frank looked up. "What can I do for you?"

Jerry closed the office door. "Well, I just had an interesting visit from Tommy McNally."

Frank sat up straight. "Really? What did the elder McNally want?"

Jerry sat down and leaned forward. "He knows that Andy isn't working with 8th Division and asked me to help find her because he hasn't heard from her in a couple of weeks."

Frank was surprised it took him this long to come around asking. "And what did you say?"

Jerry sat back and crossed his legs. "I told him I would need a few days."

Frank nodded. "Good. Give him a_s many_ excuses as you can for _as long as_ you can." Giving him a meaningful look. "_I'm sure she just needs a few more days._"

Jerry understood and nodded as he stood up. "I have some statements to go over." His concern for his best friend and the woman he loved had been driving him crazy for months. Now he felt better knowing that they were probably together and that the fight had all been a set-up, at least he hoped so. He also knew for their safety he couldn't share his feelings with anyone.

The deal had been set-up for the following week. Steve insisted on it being at the club on Monday when they were closed. Andy had passed the message to Boyd with time and place. She was asked to be there to serve drinks during the meeting. She also knew that meant she would be swept up in the raid and didn't care as long as she and Sam were out as soon as possible.

The day came and they were ready. They arrived early to get ready. At 6:00 p.m. all the players had arrived and the meeting was under way. Boyd and his team were outside listening and watching. They would make their move as soon as the exchanges were made. They didn't have to wait long. Sam was the broker. They handed him a bag with his cut of the money and he sat back watching the rest unfold.

Steve sat the five million dollars on the table as Victor sat the 25 pounds of uncut heroin beside the bag. Each man checked the contents and shook hands. They sat back and had a drink to celebrate the new partnership. An hour later their celebration was cut short as Boyd's team made their entrance. Everyone was arrested and taken to 8th Division. Andy put up a good fight claiming she was only there to serve drinks. Boyd laughed and put her into his own car.

It took almost two days to fully debrief. Sam and Andy slept in a detective's office during their breaks. When it was finally over Boyd dropped them at a hotel. "All of your stuff is waiting in your room and your apartment will be ready by the time you get back. Your plane leaves at 10:30 a.m. Good job you guys."

Sam nodded and shook his hand. "I'm really done this time Don. We're getting married as soon as we can and I won't go back under again."

Boyd smiled. "Ok buddy. No more jobs. Good luck." He shook hands with Andy. "Good job McNally. You take good care of Sammy."

She nodded. "I always do."

They went upstairs, took a shower together and fell asleep. The next morning they wasted no time getting up and getting to the airport. Sam called Frank before they left to let him know they were on their way back.

As Frank was about to head out for Parade his cell rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered anyway. "Best."

Sam left it simple. "We're on our way back."

Frank sighed. "Thank god. See you guys at the Penny?"

Sam chuckled. "You know it."

Frank went into Parade with the first real smile he'd worn in months. It didn't go unnoticed and Jerry knew what it meant. After they were dismissed he called Andy's dad and asked him to meet him at the Penny later for drinks. Tommy accepted because he knew Jerry had something for him.

They made it in to Toronto with several hours to spare before their friends were off shift. It had been a year since they stepped foot in their apartment. Sam let them in and Andy went straight to their bedroom. Sam grabbed two beers out of the freshly stocked fridge and followed her. She was halfway undressed when he walked in. He smiled at the sight and started undressing too. He passed her a beer and sat his down. "I'll be right back."

Sam walked into their closet and Andy could hear him accessing the safe. He came back a few minutes later and sat down on the bed with her. She looked at him questioningly as he smiled. "What?"

He motioned for her hand and she gladly gave it up. "I love you Andy and this won't be coming off again unless there is an emergency." He slid her engagement ring back on and kissed her hand.

Andy pounced on him causing him to laugh. She kissed him passionately. "It's not even coming off _then."_

They decided to shower and nap before heading out. Sam's alarm went off at 6:30. He reached over and turned it off, feeling Andy stir next to him. He met her lips as she stretched up to kiss him and she giggled. "What's so funny?"

She ran her fingers across his jaw. "I still get tickled by your beard sometimes."

He smiled. "Oh. Well, I can shave it now if you want." She shook her head. "You want me to keep it?"

She nodded shyly. "I kind of got used to it." She played with it some more. "Only keep it if _you _want to though."

He kissed her deeply letting his tongue dart out and brush her bottom lip. Andy sighed as she gave him access. He rolled over on top of her and slowly slid inside her. They made love again before going to see their friends. They pulled up outside of the Penny 30 minutes later. With no hesitation they climbed out of Sam's truck and walked inside. It wasn't as busy as normal and their arrival was noticed right away.

Everyone was at the rookie table including Andy's dad. Their presence was received with shocked faces and then screams of joy. Both were practically knocked to the ground with hugs. Rounds were ordered and they were told that if they wanted to live they better explain themselves, so they did.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver was giving Sam all kinds of hell about his beard. "Holy hell brother! What _is_ that _thing_ on your face?" He poked at it and Sam swatted his hand.

He laughed. "What the hell Shaw? You act like you've never seen a damn beard before."

Oliver looked to Andy and pointing to Sam's face. "Is this your doing?" She shook her head. "So you grew this on your own?"

Jerry laughed and shook his head. "I think it looks great Sammy. Better watch out for Epstein though. You know how much he worships you. He might fall in love now."

Dov turned a little red, Sam rolled his eyes and they all busted out laughing. Noelle smacked Sam in the head. "Oww! What the hell was that for Williams?"

She shoved him. "For making us worry about your sorry asses."

He pointed to Andy. "_She broke up with me and left first! Why aren't you hitting her?"_

Noelle pondered that question and then caught Andy off guard by "Oliver smacking" her too. Andy looked at both of them like they were crazy. "Thanks babe. I'll remember that."

Sam smirked and shrugged. "I'll be _more_ than happy to take _that_ punishment sweetheart." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Noelle smacked them at the same time. "Save all that crap for _your_ house."

Everyone laughed. Jerry cleared his throat and raised his glass. "I really hope I'm speaking for everyone when I say, we love you guys and we're glad you're back. It was one _hell_ of a year."

Everyone clinked their glasses together. "Agreed."

Sam kissed Andy. "I want to thank you guys for being such great friends. I don't know what we'd do without you. You'll also be happy to know that it really was my last UC op. I'm permanently removed from the list."

Oliver clapped Sam on the shoulder. "It better be. What about you McNally?"

She shook her head. "I only went because he agreed to go with me. I don't want to lose any more time with you guys or my job. Plus, I'm _pretty sure_ we have a wedding to plan."

Sam nodded. "We _definitely_ have a wedding to plan."

Jerry smiled. "Speaking of weddings." And he looked to Traci.

She smiled. "You guys missed out on a lot."

Andy's smile faltered. "Please tell me we didn't miss your wedding?"

Jerry shook his head. "We couldn't do it without the two most important people." They looked confused. "I need my Best Man and Traci needs her Maid of Honor."

Andy jumped up and practically tackled Traci. "When are you guys getting married?"

Traci giggled and said. "Next weekend now that you two are back."

Sam and Andy said in unison. "Next weekend?"

Jerry and Traci laughed. "Yeah. We've had someone on stand-by in case you two reappeared."

Sam shook his head. "What if we hadn't?"

Jerry looked to Traci. "I was given a deadline. If you guys weren't back by a certain time I was going to have to call in all my favors to find you. Thanks to McNally's dad I figured out you guys were under." He told them the story about Tommy coming to see him.

Andy was a little frantic now. "I don't even have a dress."

Sam laughed. "Well babe, I guess it's a good thing we have a few days off cuz I don't have a tux either."

Jerry smiled. "Well, it _just_ so happens that I had a tux set aside for you. All you have to do is go try it on. I got it a little smaller than what you normally wear since you always lose weight when you're under."

Sam nodded. "Thanks brother. I know what I'll be doing tomorrow."

Traci smiled. "I have your dress on hold Andy. Actually there are two because I wasn't sure about size either."

Andy bounced in her seat. "I can't wait! What time do you work tomorrow?"

Traci laughed. "I have day shift so I could pick you up after?"

Andy nodded. "And maybe we could get dinner and catch up?"

Traci nodded. "Sounds great to me."

They spent a couple more hours talking before the others realized they needed to go since they had to get up early. Sam led Andy out to the truck and helped her in. The truck was full of Andy's energy on the way home. Sam chuckled. "You're really excited about this dress thing, aren't you?" She nodded. "Is it because of us?" She broke out in a bigger smile and nodded again. "I have a feeling you're going to be dress shopping."

Her smile dropped. "But...I...I thought..."

Sam looked over to see her worried face and he grabbed her hand. "Sweetheart, I can only _hope_ that you come home with a wedding dress tomorrow night. I can't _wait _to see you walk down that aisle and be my wife."

Andy had tears flowing now and she squeaked out. "_Sam! Really?"_

He nodded. "Absolutely babe. I'd do it tonight if we could find someone open but I know you want to have our friends and family there. I'm ready as soon as you are."

Andy spoke quietly. "Pull over." Sam looked alarmed and found a place as soon as he could. He barely got the truck in Park before Andy pounced on hm. She kissed him deeply letting her tongue dart out and brush against his bottom lip. He groaned as he held her to him meeting her passionate kisses. Between kisses she breathed out. "_Sam, I love you!"_

He ran his hands up her shirt to feel her bare back. "_I love you too." _He kissed and gently sucked on her neck, nipping on her pulse point and eliciting a moan from her. He whispered against her skin. "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

Her body hummed with desire for him. She tangled her fingers up in his hair as he assaulted her neck. "_I need you Sam_."

He was already hard just from her wiggling around but when she spoke in that husky voice it drove him over the edge. He gripped her hips and pressed himself into her, making her moan and grind harder into him. Just as he was about to slide her shirt off they heard the "Whoop. Whoop." Of a police siren and Andy screeched as she jumped back into her seat. Sam chuckled and waved at the patrol car as it drove by. He started the truck up and quickly drove them home.

He practically carried Andy inside. "Now where were we?" Andy started shedding clothes as she walked towards their room. Sam followed behind her leaving a trial of his own. When they reached the bed he took her in his arms and brushed his nose against hers. _"My god woman! You steal my heart every day."_

She kissed him deeply as they fell into bed. They made love several times before falling asleep in each other's arms. Sleeping in wasn't usually their thing but since they had a few days off they took advantage of it. Jerry called Sam at lunch to see if he wanted to hang out with the guys since Andy was having girl's night with Traci.

It had been too long. "Absolutely brother. How about poker night? Let Shaw and Best know, be here after shift and we'll finally break in the poker table my wonderful bride gave me." Andy shook her head.

Jerry chuckled. "Ok Sammy. We'll see you later."

Andy curled up closer. "Looks like I'll be spending the night away tonight."

Sam pulled back and looked at her. "Why is that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Really Sam? Your first poker night with the guys in over a year and you have to ask why."

He kissed the top of her head. "It's different now. Or it will be for me. I'm going to have a few drinks, take _all_ of their money and sleep next to you tonight."

She sighed. "Sam, you guys won't have fun if you have to worry about the girls crashing your party. I'm sure Traci won't mind if I stay with her. It's all about catching up remember?"

He shook his head. "I don't _want_ you to stay with her. I want you here. You ladies just come over and hang out here after dinner. We can take the poker table outside and you can have the living room to yourself."

Andy shook her head. "You can't put that table outside. It won't fit through the door. If you're serious, Traci and I can hang out on the deck and you guys can have the living room or whatever. We'll be close but not interrupting."

Sam finally nodded. "Ok. You should invite Peck and Noelle too. Hell! Invite Dov and Chris too. I have _no problem_ taking their money."

Andy couldn't believe him. He generally wasn't a fan of hanging out with the other rookies. "Are you sure? I know that's not your usual thing."

He smiled. "Neither is a beard. I know how much you love hanging out with our friends and we _have_ been gone for a while. I just want you to be happy. I'm also hoping having all the women around will get you talking about a wedding date."

She raised up on her elbow and looked at him funny. "Sam, you do know that I would marry you right here, right now?"

He lifted up the covers and smirked. "I'm _pretty sure_ this would not be considered proper attire unless you've become a nudist without telling me."

She elbowed him. "SAM SWAREK!"

He rolled over on top of her crushing his lips against hers, kissing her deeply before moving on to her neck. "You taste _so good."_

She was panting and wiggling against him. "_Sam. Please!"_

He slid inside her and whispered. "_Anything for you sweetheart." _He gasped as he slowly moved in and out of her, kissing her neck. "_Anything."_

Andy had never been so happy. After they made love they took a shower and Sam made lunch. She called Traci and told her about Sam's idea. They decided to venture off on their own at least for drinks and have Gail and Noelle meet them at her house around 8:00. Traci passed on the message and the others agreed to be there. Sam spent the day cleaning off the deck and getting his grill clean while Andy straightened up around the house.

Traci texted Andy when she got back to the barn. _See you in 30._

Andy was already dressed and waiting. Traci pulled up and honked her horn. Andy kissed Sam hard and said. "See you soon. I love you."

He smacked her lightly on the butt. "Behave and I can't wait. I love you."

She bounced out the door and met Traci with a huge smile. They talked the whole way to the shop. Andy was really excited about trying on her Maid of Honor dress. "I think if I agreed Sam would elope tonight. He keeps talking about setting a date."

Traci grinned. "Dude, you got him hooked _bad."_

Andy laughed and swatted her best friend. "Hey. Do you think we have time for me to try on a few wedding dresses?"

Traci squirmed in her seat. "I was hoping you'd ask!"

They spent longer in the dress shop than they planned so they had no time for drinks. Andy's dress fit perfectly and then she picked out two dresses that she loved and had them put aside. They hurried home and Gail and Noelle were already there. Sam heard Andy walk in and had his arm stretched out for her when she walked up. She tried to control herself and just leaned in to kiss him but he pulled her into his lap.

Noelle groaned. _"Get a room."_

Sam smirked. "The whole house _is_ our room_._ What's the matter Williams? Jealous?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hardly. _Some _of us have self-control and can save it for the privacy of our own home."

Sam caught the meeting and smiled at his friends. Best tried to hide the grin. "Home huh? Not "homes". I guess a lot _has_ changed." He clapped Frank on the shoulder. "Way to go brother!"

Noelle sighed and cursed a little realizing what she had let slip. She looked at Frank and he nodded. They might as well get it all out there. "Well, we figured we might as well go ahead and combine since we're pregnant."

The place erupted in claps and cheers. The ladies went outside to talk while the guys played cards. Everyone helped clean up and left around midnight. Sam and Andy were lying in bed; Sam playing with her hair when she said. "Let's do it Sam."

He chuckled. "I'm ready for round two if you are." He pulled her closer.

She elbowed him. "It would be _more_ like round 3 and that's _not_ what I meant. Let's get married, as soon as possible."

He let the smile spread across his face. "Sounds good to me."

She sighed. "Nothing fancy, just our friends and family, some good food, and us."

He nodded. "We could come up with something I'm sure. How soon?"

She kissed his chest. "Of course we'll have to wait until Traci and Jerry get back from their honeymoon but soon after."

Sam nodded. "Ok. Where do _you_ want to go for _our_ honeymoon?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Some place tropical?"

He laughed. "Is that a question _or_ your answer?"

She elbowed him again. "It's a question I guess. I've never even seen you in a pair of shorts." Looking up at him. "Do you even _own_ shorts?"

He rolled over on top of her and started tickling her. They play fought for a few minutes. "Yes McNally. I actually own _two_ pair of shorts." She looked at him mocking surprise. He smirked as he tickled her again.

Finally she screamed. "Ok! Ok! I give up!" He laughed as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I'll go _anywhere_ you want. Ok?" He planted kisses on her neck and she nodded. "_Where_ do you want to get married?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's warm enough, how about Bluffer's Park? The beach is great and we could have a bon fire."

Sam thought for minute. "Yeah. OK. Oliver and Frank could help me build a barbecue pit and I bet I could talk Liam into grilling for us." He kissed her hard. "I love it." He reached for his phone.

Andy raised up so he could stretch. "What are you doing?"

He leaned back and kissed her nose. "Calling Liam to make sure he gets the Saturday five weeks from now off and then I'm calling the city to see if we need any permits. _Then_ we are going to go dress shopping."

She squealed. "I'll go ahead and get my shower out of the way." She decided to wait until they were on their way to tell him she'd picked two out.

He held her close. "Not without me you're not." Sam found out they didn't need any permits for a fire pit and Liam said he would gladly grill a_nd _bartend for them. On their way to the dress shop Sam called Sarah to tell her to save five weeks from Saturday for their wedding. Sam was pretty sure her squeal could be heard somewhere in the U.S.

Sam got fitted for his tux for Jerry's wedding and talked Andy into picking out their colors so he could get accessories for their wedding. After consulting with Traci she picked deep purple and found some Bride's Maid dresses for Traci, Noelle, and Gail. She left a very happy woman and Sam a happy man because their visit meant he was one step closer marrying the woman of his dreams.

Traci helped her order flowers; white Lilies, deep purple Tulips, and deep pink/white Orchids. Sam drew out a diagram for an archway for them to stand at. The rest of the plans were put on hold until after Traci and Jerry's wedding which was in four days. Traci and Jerry's colors were steel blue and silver. The men wore tuxes with blue ties and vests and the women's dress were steel blue and looked straight out of the 20's; form-fitting to the knees and the flared out a little to the floor. Sam couldn't take his eyes off Andy. Oliver even had to nudge him when it came time to hand Jerry the ring. Six hours later after the "I do's", toasts, drinking, eating and dancing, they sent their friends off to a week-long honeymoon in Dominican Republic. Sam and Andy continued to make as many plans as they could, picking Aruba as their honeymoon destination and even asking the same priest that married Jerry and Traci if he could marry them, and he happily agreed

Andy waited until Traci came back before she picked her dress. She wouldn't let Sam see it and couldn't pick without her best friend. Everything was set in motion; the flowers would be in the day before the wedding, there was no cake, and Dov found a portable stereo system so they could have music. Sam's Bachelor party was a rowdy poker night at their place and the girls had spa night at Traci's arranged by Sam; massages, pedicures, and manicures for the ladies by ladies. The guys drug their hung over asses out of bed at noon to meet Liam to get everything set up while the ladies were picking up the flowers.

After the flowers were delivered the ladies went to get their hair done. Sam couldn't be happier with how everything turned out. He was disappointed though that he didn't get to see Andy when she came by with the flowers. They were trying to stay semi traditional. Liam was left to watch the set up so that everyone could go back to change.

Oliver watched his best friend smile as he got ready. "You're really happy aren't you brother?"

Sam nodded as his fixed his tie. "Yeah, I really am. Until I met her, I could never see what kind of future I wanted but..." He got a far-away look that Ollie recognized.

He smiled. "But now you can see it all can't you?"

Sam nodded. Jerry clapped him on the back. "I'm adopting Leo."

The guys hugged Jerry. "Congratulations brother."

Sam shook his head. "Can I tell you guys something?" They nodded. "I can't wait to have kids with Andy."

Oliver laughed. "That's no surprise there buddy." They checked each other's ties and slipped on their jackets. "Come on you three, we gotta get this one married."

Frank shook his head and chuckled. "Who would've thought we'd be getting Swarek to an alter? I mean the _rest of us_ sure but I never thought Sammy." He shook his hand. "I'm really happy for you man. You've got a great woman and I know you two will have a great life together."

Sam knew he was the luckiest man on earth. "Thank guys. I know I wouldn't be here if you all hadn't kept me from getting into serious trouble. Now let's get out of here, I have a gorgeous brunette meeting me at the alter soon."

When they arrived Sam's sister and her family and Andy's dad were there. Liam had the fire pit for the food going and the bon fire was raging. Dov had the music playing and Chris was making sure everything was finished. Andy and the other women arrived ten minutes later. Her dad walked her down the aisle to Sam and kissed her on the cheek as he put her hand in Sam's. Sam and Andy stood before their friends and family, pledging their love to each other in their own vows. The priest said. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Swarek."

Everyone cheered and clapped. They spent hours celebrating with their friends and the next morning they left for their honeymoon. They finally got settled in their honeymoon suite and took a nap. When Andy woke up she found that she was in bed alone.

She found Sam out on the balcony drinking a beer. "Hey gorgeous! Did you sleep ok?" He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey! I slept ok. Why didn't you wake me?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Because you looked to peaceful and I haven't been awake that long." Kissing her softly. "I'm glad we came here."

Andy watched the waves roll in. "Me too. It's so beautiful."

Sam turned towards her and kissed her hard. "Not as beautiful as you."

Andy ran her hands down his chest and around his back, scraping her nails lightly across his skin. She planted light kisses across his chest. "You know you haven't made love to me since we got married."

He groaned at her touch. "Is that so?" He could feel her nod as she continued kissing him. "I'll _definitely_ have to change that." He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. "I love you Andy Swarek."

She kissed him and said. "Show me."


	11. Chapter 11

He laid her down gently on the bed. "_God Andy! You're so beautiful."_ He kissed her deeply. "_I love you."_

Andy moaned against his searing kiss. "_Oh! Sam! I love you too."_

He trailed kisses across her jawline and down her neck. He loved the feel of her velvety skin on his lips. She was so perfect in every way. She had slipped into one of his t-shirts when they lay down. He said huskily. "_I swear you look so sexy in my shirt."_

Andy smiled. "I bet you would like me even better _out_ of it."

He laughed heartily and then growled. "_I think you may be right."_ He slid his way down her body as his hands slowly slid her shirt up. He started lightly kissing her stomach as he removed it.

Andy gasped as his strong hands touched her bare skin. "_Sam!_" She loved the feel of his gun calloused fingers slowly moving across her body. She choked out. "_Oh! God!"_

He kissed his way up her body as he removed his shirt. He had her squirming under him and he smiled. Finally he got the shirt up over her head and twisted it so he had her hands trapped. Her eyes flew open when she realized she couldn't touch him. He met her with a devilish grin. "Do you trust me?" She smiled and nodded. He held her hands above her head as he kissed his way back down to her breasts. Andy arched into him as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked gently.

He had the ability to cause her to stop breathing. She almost blacked out as soon as he touched her breasts. He sucked, licked, and caressed them gently. She was so overcome by desire she could barely breathe. "_Sam! Please!"_

He sucked gently again before he said. "_Please what sweetheart?"_ He still had her hands above her head and it was driving her insane not being able to touch him. She tried to pull lose and whimpered. "_Shh! Sweetheart! Just relax."_

She moaned as he nipped at her neck. "But I want...I _need_ to touch you."

He smiled as he nibbled on her neck. "Ok." He removed the shirt from her wrists and her hands immediately went to his chest. He sighed at her touch, not realizing exactly how much he enjoyed it. _"Andy."_

She ran her fingers across his perfectly sculpted chest, over his shoulders, and down his back. She whispered back. "_Too many clothes." _Sam chuckled as he let her slide his pajama pants down.

He kicked them off and smiled at her heated look. "Better?" She bit her bottom lip as she nodded slowly. He kissed her long and hard. _"Tell me what you want sweetheart."_

She choked out breathlessly as he pressed himself against her. "_You. Just you."_

He slowly slid inside of her, completely burying himself. He gasped as he rested his forehead against hers. He didn't think it would be possible that the feeling would be different when they were married but it was. They slowly made love, Sam bringing her to the edge several times before they fell over together. Later that day they ventured out to the beach. The hotel they were at had cabana's spread out around the property by the beach. They took residence in one for a day. It wasn't a big tourist area and there were no kids around so it was really quiet. They swam and made love and bathed in the sun. It was a perfect day. For lunch they ventured out into town and found a cozy little restaurant.

Andy watched Sam as they looked over the menus, smiling as she watched his facial expressions. Sam knew she was watching him but he wanted to tease her a little longer. She slipped her shoe off and ran it up his leg into his lap. He hissed a little when she applied a little pressure and moved her foot. "You are a tease!"

Andy giggled. "I promise you won't be sorry."

Sam chuckled. "I never am."

After lunch they wandered through the shops close by, looking for gifts to take back to their friends. Sam bought Frank, Jerry, and Oliver expensive bottles of Tequila. Andy found a hand crafted clothing shop and bought dresses for Gail, Traci, and Noelle. She found a beautiful pewter cross on a black rope necklace for Chris and for Dov she found a blue and green plaid Kangol style hat at the same shop where the dresses came from. On the inside of it was a map of the island. Andy thought Dov would love it since he was always collecting hats. Sam held Andy close as they made their way back to the hotel for dinner. A week later they went back home and enjoyed a couple of more days off before going back to work.

They were lying in bed one night when he decided to bring it up. They'd been married two years now and everything was great. He was considering a detective's position with G&G and Andy was well on her way to be considered for a T.O. position.

He was running his fingers through her hair. "Hey babe?"

She was tracing lazy patterns across his chest. "Mmm. Hmm?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I've been thinking." He could feel her shift to look up at him. "I was thinking or wondering if... Umm. How would you feel about trying to start a family?"

She sunk into him more. "Well, we do have the practice part down pretty good."

He let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, we definitely have the practice part down. I know it's still pretty early in your career and everything..."

She kissed him quiet. "Sam, you don't have to sell me. I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

He rolled over on top of her and held her tight, a huge goofy grin on his face. "Really?" She nodded. "I love you!" He kissed her slow and soft.

Andy was stupid happy at the thought of having Sam's child. "Let's just agree that we won't stress about it. I'll stop taking my birth control. It takes about a month or two to run through my system and then..."

He kissed her again. "No stress. We just let it happen." They made love again before falling asleep.

The next day Andy stopped her pills. Two months went by and she was certain they were out of her system now. She had started having very mild cramping but didn't think much about it at first. Then she started having them during sex and at first they were minor and tolerable.

They'd had a long rough shift and everyone had been unwinding at the Penny like always. All Sam and Andy really wanted was to go home but knew a night out would be good. Both were getting a good buzz and the flirting was almost out of control. If Andy had her way they'd be out in the truck or in the bathroom.

For the first hour or so she sat on the barstool with Sam behind her. He would plant kisses on her neck and nibble her ear as he played with her hair. Everyone teasing them to get a room.

Sam just laughed it off. "We tried! We would be home right now if you guys hadn't whined so much."

Oliver scoffed. "It wouldn't kill you two to hang out with your friends for a bit." He grumbled. "I swear you still act like newlyweds."

Andy and Sam laughed. She took a bathroom break and when she came back she stood beside him. It was pretty busy and they were using it to their advantage. Sam moved to stand behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. The alcohol and Andy moving to the music was pushing Sam to the breaking point. He pulled back her hair and whispered. "_Let's get out of here_."

Andy could feel him against her. "Baby making time?"

He turned her around and put her hand on his erection. He bit lightly on her ear as he whispered. "_I need you."_

She drug him to the bar so they could pay the tab and they quickly drove home. Andy started stripping as soon as they walked in the door. Sam growled as he watched and followed her to their bedroom. She helped him out of his clothes and pulled him down onto the bed with her. "_Make love to me Sam."_

He hovered over her as he brushed hair from her face. He'd never imagined having children before he met her. Now, all he could think about was their children running around the house. He smiled as he slowly kissed her. He took his time touching and kissing every inch of her. _"You're so damn beautiful."_

She writhed and moaned at his touch. He finally positioned himself and slowly slid inside her, moving slowly. The cramps started almost immediately but this time it was different. When Sam went deep inside her it was awful. She cried out and at first Sam thought it was a cry of pleasure but it was followed with her sobbing. "_Sam! Please stop!"_

It made his heart stop and he quickly moved off of her. "Andy?" She rolled over on her side curled up in a ball, crying. "Andy, sweetheart, what...What's wrong?" She couldn't answer and continued to hold herself. "Andy, I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she stopped sobbing, whispering comforting words.

It was the worst pain she had ever felt, worse than getting shot or stabbed. She was finally able to get it under control and rolled over into Sam's arms. "_Sam."_

He held her tighter. "Sweetheart, what happened?" He held her tighter and planted kisses on the top of her head.

She took a few deep breathes. "It started once I stopped taking my birth control. I've been having cramps. They were very mild to begin with but...but now they're getting worse."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Have I been hurting you?" She shook her head but he could tell she was holding back. "Andy, have you been hurting while we were making love before tonight?" She nodded slightly. He rolled off the bed and started pacing back and forth. "_Why...Andy, why didn't you_ _tell me_?" He stopped and watched her. "_I've been hurting you and you didn't tell me."_

She knew not telling him would be a mistake and she had hoped to avoid the situation altogether. She sat up, wrapping the sheet around her. "Sam, I'm sorry. It wasn't that bad and..."

He looked at her disbelievingly. "_Not that bad?"_ He sat down beside her. "Andy, _any_ kind of hurting you is _not ok."_ He caressed her face and shook his head. "Please don't _ever_ do that again. You _have_ to tell me if I'm hurting you." She nodded as her eyes glistened. "When did it start?"

She sighed as she let the warmth of his hand engulf her. "It started about two weeks ago. I didn't really think anything about it."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Babe, I _really_ think you need to go to the doctor." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I don't think...well I don't really know _what_ to think."

She kissed his cheek. "I'll make an appointment in the morning." She moved over and pulled back the covers. "Will you come back to bed?" He slid in and pulled her close to him. They lay there for a while, neither speaking. She finally said. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry."

He sighed. "Babe, I'm not _angry_. I'm _worried."_

They fell asleep soon after. The next morning Andy made an appointment with her OBGYN. A week later she sat in the doctor's office with Sam as they waited. She was called back after 20 minutes of waiting.

She sat on the table with Sam sitting beside her. Dr. Anna Jones walked in. "Andy. Sam. How are you guys?"

Andy sighed. "Not too good. We decided that we want to start a family. I stopped taking my birth control two months ago. I started having cramps but they were very mild." Sam groaned. "Then they got worse."

Dr. Jones had been listening intently. "How bad are they?"

She sighed and looked at Sam. "Pretty bad. We can't have sex it hurts so bad."

Anna nodded. "Ok. I'm going to do some blood work and set you up for an ultrasound. We'll figure this out ok?" Andy and Sam nodded.

Three days later they were called back for the results. As they sat waiting Sam squeezed her hand. "Babe, whatever this is, we're going to be ok. I love you and we're going to be ok. No matter what."

Andy nodded as she cuddled up to him. "I love you too. And we will be ok no matter what."

Ten minutes later they were sitting in front of Dr. Jones' desk. "How are you feeling Andy?"

She shrugged. "Still having cramps. They're not too bad."

Sam was edgy. He was really worried about her and couldn't take it anymore. "Doc, please. What's going on?"

She gave him a strained smile. "Andy, your test results show that you have Endometriosis." She explained what it was.

Sam held her tighter. "What can we do about it? And why didn't she know about this before?"

Dr. Jones smiled. "She didn't know about it probably because of the birth control. It's one of the things that reduces them."

Andy held on tight to Sam. "What...Are we going to be able to have children?"

This was never the kind of news she liked to deliver. It always broke her heart when couples like them couldn't conceive. "I'm going to be honest. It's going to be very difficult. We can do a Laparoscopy, it could help but there's no guarantee. I'm so sorry."

Andy had her face buried in Sam's shoulder. He held her close, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words. "It's going to be ok. Sweetheart, it's all going to be ok." Sam thanked the doctor and took Andy home. He sat on their sofa with her in his lap.

She had stopped crying a while ago. Now she just sat in silence letting Sam hold her. They had been so happy about starting a family and now they've been told it's practically impossible. On the way home Sam told her in no uncertain terms he wouldn't put her through _any_ kind of surgery for just a possibility. She finally spoke. "We should get some lunch."

He kissed her temple. "Ok babe. Whatever you want."

They ordered Chinese and relaxed on the sofa. She started taking her pills again the next day. They joined their friends Friday night at the Penny. Andy sat with the Rookies while Sam sat with his friends. They were finally starting to accept the news they had received.

Oliver had been watching them for a few days and noticed something was a little off. "Hey Sammy, you and Andy ok?"

He took a long drink of his beer. "We're getting there brother."

Jerry clapped him on the shoulder. "Talk to us buddy."

Sam sighed. "We...we umm decided to start trying for a family."

Jerry and Oliver said. "That's great Sammy!" He shook his head. "Why not?"

Sam watched her with her friends. Her smile was finally starting to come back. "She has Endometriosis and it'll be practically impossible."

That news hurt Oliver's heart. He understood now. "But isn't there anything that can be done?"

He shook his head again. "Birth control and Hormone therapy can keep them at bay but we can't get pregnant then. They said they could do surgery but I _will not_ put her through that."

His friends sat there watching her too, both sad for them because they knew what amazing parents they could be.

Traci had also been watching the usually happy couple. "Andy, are you and Sam ok?"

She gave her friend a small smile. "We will be."

Traci squeezed her hand. "Talk to me."

She sighed and explained the last couple of weeks. "So, we won't be able to have children without a lot of work. Sam says he won't put me through the surgery for just a possibility."

Traci shook her head. "Andy, sweetie, I'm so sorry."

A tear rolled down Andy's cheek. "We'll be ok. We have each other and that's the most important part to both of us. Maybe we'll adopt one day or..." She shrugs. "Who knows but we're ok." She nodded at Traci's concerned look.

Sam had been watching her and knew she was telling her friends exactly what he'd been telling his. He nodded towards her. "I'm gonna go..."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Yeah. They look like they need refills." The guys grabbed more drinks and went to the rookie table. The mood went back to light and happy.

That night Traci lie in bed with Jerry thinking of what she could do to help their friends. "Babe, did you ever imagine Sam as a dad?"

Jerry chuckled as he ran his hand up her arm. "Yeah, actually. He never did until he met Andy but yeah, he'd be a great dad. Why?"

She pulled back and looked at him. He'd never seen her look so serious. "I can help them."

He quirked an eyebrow. "How exactly do you think you can do that?"

She smiled his favorite smile. "I could be a surrogate."

It took a minute but a huge smile finally planted itself on Jerry's face. "You're such an amazing woman Traci Nash." He kissed her deeply. "I love you."

Traci beamed. "I love you too."

Two days later they had a dinner date with Sam and Andy. Their drinks and food were ordered and now they were just enjoying conversation. Traci was practically bouncing in her seat. "Ok you guys. I can't wait any longer." Jerry chuckled and he shook his head. He'd barely been able to convince her to wait.

Andy looked confused. "What's going on?"

Traci took a deep breath and took Andy's hand. "I can help, I _want _to help you guys have a baby."

Sam's breath caught. He had _not_ expected that to come out of her mouth. Andy gasped. "What?"

Traci smiled at both of them. "I can be a surrogate for you guys. They can plant your fertilized eggs in me and I can carry the baby for you guys."

They looked at each other and back to their friends, both began to cry. Sam pulled Andy close. "Nash, why? Why would you do that?"

Traci's eyes were watery now as Jerry held her hand. "Because you guys would be amazing parents and it's not fair. I can _and_ want to help."

Sam looked to Jerry. "Brother?"

Jerry even got a little emotional. "My girl is right Sammy. I can't think of two better people to help."

He couldn't believe his ears. He held Andy tight as they let the news sink in. He whispered. "We should do it. I _want_ to do it, if you do."

It took her a few minutes to answer but she finally looked up and nodded. She squeaked out. "_Thank you so much."_ She hugged her best friend tight.

Sam did something he'd never done much before. He hugged his best friend, then he hugged Traci and they celebrated.


	12. Chapter 12

Andy called her OBGYN about the offer from Traci. Dr. Jones was impressed and happy that they had friends that would help them out. Appointments were made and the process was started. Sam had to admit it was a little awkward to begin with but he would do whatever it took to have a child with Andy. Six months after they started Traci was finally pregnant. Sam had accepted the position with Guns and Gangs and would be stationed out of 15. He was sitting at his desk when Andy and Traci came busting in with Jerry close behind.

He smiled at the looks on their faces. "Sweetheart? Nash?"

Traci held out the test results. He looked them over and looked up at the three people standing before him. "Seriously?" They all nodded. He jumped up and walked around the desk, taking Andy in his arms. "We're going to have a baby." Andy nodded into his shoulder. "Andy, sweetheart." He looked into Traci eyes and mouthed _Thank you. _She smiled and nodded. She drug Jerry out to give them a few minutes. They watched as the happy couple kissed and hugged each other.

Jerry held her close. "You've done a great thing babe. As much as they had come to terms with it..." He nodded towards them. "That right there says it all."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for supporting this."

He looked a little surprised. "They're our friends, or family. Of course I would."

Traci hugged him tight. "I know you're amazing but not every guy would be ok with this."

Jerry chuckled as he caressed her cheek. "True but I'm not every guy. Sammy's my brother and I'd do anything to see him happy."

Traci kissed him again. "I love you Barber."

He laughed. "I love you too Nash."

They decided to wait until the end of the first trimester before telling anyone. They were all gathered at the Penny when they decided it was time.

He cleared his throat. "Can I get everyone's attention please?" Their friends got quiet and turned to him. "A while back Andy and I decided to try to start a family." Everyone started whispering excitedly. "Unfortunately we were given some bad news. We were told that she has Endometriosis and it would be almost impossible for us to conceive." More whispers. "_But_someone absolutely amazing came to us with help. Traci. She offered to be a surrogate for us." Smiles all around because no one was surprised. He pulled Andy close. "And I'm happy to say that we're going to be parents this summer." Cheers, hugs, and clapping all around.

Andy was a lot calmer during the pregnancy than anyone expected her to be, probably because Traci was already a mom and knew what to do. Sam was with her almost all day long and helped in every way he could. They had become a lot closer now that he was a Detective. Andy cried the first time she felt the baby kick. Sam was blown away at how active the baby was. The first time he saw their baby on a sonogram he held Andy tight as tears rolled down his cheeks. When they found out they were having a girl Sam and Andy were crazy happy.

They were having dinner that night when she approached the subject of baby names. "Sam?" He looked up smiling. "I want to name her Samantha Nicole."

Sam's jaw dropped. "What?"

She knew he'd be surprised by this. "I want to name her after you and Traci, two of the most important people in her life."

All Sam could do was try to breathe and he was finding it very difficult. He laid his fork down and took her hand. "Babe, I...I don't...Are you s_ure?_ " She gave him her brightest most ridiculous smile and chewed on her bottom lip as she nodded. Sam had never been a man to show much emotion until he met her. Some days he felt like it was more than he could bear to be this happy. He'd been feeling this more and more since the baby. Finally he nodded and said. "If...If that's what you really want then yeah. Ok." He smiled his crooked dimpled smile. "Yeah."

Andy got up and walked around the table to him. He took her in his arms and pulled her into his lap. "I love you so much Sam. You've given me everything I never thought I would have." She kissed him lightly. "You're so amazing and our little girl is lucky to have such an amazing, loving man for a father."

Sam's heart swelled at the love and emotion pouring out of his beautiful wife and the mother of his daughter. "I love you too sweetheart." He ran his fingers through her hair. "There's no one else in this universe that I would want a family with." He scoffed a little. "I never even imagined a family until I met you." He pulled her in tighter and kissed her long and slow. "I can't wait to meet our baby girl."

They sat like that for the longest time talking about their daughter and everything they were going to do. It took Andy a while to go to sleep that night. She was curled up in Sam's arms, listening to his heartbeat and slow breathing as he slept and she thought about how happy she was with him.

They made sure the records at the hospital had everyone's names on them so that there wouldn't be any issues when Traci went into labor. The guys helped Sam with getting the nursery painted and ready. Andy and Traci went out shopping for baby clothes and accessories. At the baby shower Sarah brought them the most amazing gift. Her husband had hand crafted a crib with Swarek carved in ornate letters into the headboard. Sam knew Greg did wood work on the side but he never imagined he could create something as amazing and detailed as the crib.

Sarah beamed at Sam's teary-eyed smile. He couldn't come up with the words to thank them just yet. There was a huge lump in his throat he couldn't talk around. Andy squeezed his hand and spoke through the tears. "Thank you guys so much. I...I can't even begin to tell you how beautiful it is and how much it means to us."

Greg had also made Traci a wooden jewelry box with a picture frame on the inside. It held a picture of Traci, Jerry, and Leo. Traci hugged and thanked them. Sarah shook her head. "No. Thank you for doing such a selfless thing for _our _family." Letting her know that she was a part of it.

Three months later Sam and Andy welcomed Samantha Nicole Swarek into their family. All of their family was there. Traci pushed the last time and Sam was there with Andy to cut the cord. He held his baby girl and kissed the top of her head. "Hey there gorgeous!" He half laughed half sobbed. "I'm your daddy and this beautiful woman is your mommy. We love you so much." He passed her to Andy and then wrapped both of them in his arms.

Andy kissed her baby girl just like Sam did. "Hey sweetie! I love you so much. Your Aunt Traci is so awesome. It's thanks to her that we have you." She smiled at her best friend.

Sam looked to Traci and Jerry. "Thank you so much for this. We'll _never _be able to tell you how thankful we are. Anything, if there's _anything_ you _ever_ need, we're there."

Traci smiled at her friends. "Seeing you two happy with that little girl is all I need."

Andy placed the baby in Traci's arms. "This is your Aunt Traci. It's because of her that you're here."

Traci smiled as she held the beautiful little girl. "Hey sweetie! You look just like your mommy and your daddy."

Jerry took her little hand in his. "What's your name beautiful?"

Sam was still at a loss for words. Andy smiled and said. "Samantha Nicole Swarek." Traci looked up at her and shook her head as tears rolled down her cheek. Andy nodded. "Traci, you're my best friend and we really wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. There's no one else we'd rather name our daughter after."

The next day Sam and Andy took their little girl home. She was a great baby; she would sleep through most of the nights, ate really well. Sam took three months of paternity leave and Andy five of maternity leave. The Swarek household was filled with happiness as they spent time with little Sami.

They'd been talking about her christening for a while and a few weeks after they brought Samantha home, Sam was sitting holding her when Andy asked about Godparents. Sam didn't hesitate. "Nash and Jerry."

Andy smiled because that was who she wanted too. "I couldn't agree with you more. Okay, when do we ask them? Do you want to ask them together or ..."

Sam chuckled at her rambling. "I say we have them over for dinner and ask them."

Andy smiled with excitement. Traci had given them _the_ most incredible gift, she could think of no better way to say 'thank you' than giving her the role of godmother to the child she helped them have. "Sounds good, when?"

Sam laughed. "A little excited there, Mom?"

Andy leaned over and kissed Samantha's head before kissing Sam. "Maybe a little."

Sam just laughed and looked at their daughter before reaching for the phone. He fired off a text to Jerry. _Brother, you and Nash, dinner at our house. Saturday at 6._

Jerry showed Traci the text and she said. "Think everything's okay?"

Jerry smiled and kissed her. "Yeah babe, you know Sammy is a man of few words, besides, that wasn't exactly a distress signal." Traci laughed and shrugged, wondering what was up. He could see the concern on her face. "Traci, relax, Sammy probably just wants to show her off away from the station."

Traci laughed, thinking back to the day she'd given birth to Samantha and how thrilled both Sam and Andy had been. She had never seen prouder parents than Sam and Andy.

When Saturday rolled around Sam made sure they had a good bottle of wine to go with dinner while Andy made sure the baby had a good bottle of her own. He also had all of the food prepped before Jerry and Traci got there so all he had to do was throw it on the grill. Andy was just coming down from changing Samantha when the doorbell rang. Sam opened the door as Andy stepped off the last step.

Andy smiled big at their friends. "Hey guys! Come on in! Want to hold her?"

Sam took his daughter and held her close, kissing the tip of her nose. "Absolutely! Hi beautiful!"

Andy laughed and nudged him. "Uh babe, _you_ hold her _all_ the time. I was asking Traci ... and Jerry." Sam reluctantly passed Sami to Traci and she smiled as she took her. "Hi sweetie! I'm your Aunt Traci!" Little Sami cooed at her.

Sam looked at Jerry and they shook hands. "Hey brother!"

Jerry smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Sammy! Or should I say Dad?"

Sam chuckled as he nodded towards the deck. "Why don't we go out back and relax for a bit?"

Sam cooked with Andy by his side as they watched Jerry and Traci play with Samantha. The happy parents knew they couldn't have picked better godparents for their beautiful little girl. After dinner Andy was sitting in Sam's lap and Jerry was holding the baby when they looked at each other and Andy nodded.

Sam chuckled at his best friend. He had never imagined either one of them being fathers, especially not Jerry mostly because his ex-wife never would have let that happen to her body. He'd stepped into the father roll easily with Nash's son and Leo loved him. "If you can stop making silly faces at my daughter, Barber, there's something we'd like to ask you and Nash." Jerry looked up as Sam looked at Traci. "Your friendship and selflessness are the reason that beautiful baby is here, so ... Andy and I were wondering how you guys would feel about being her godparents?"

Traci and Jerry looked at each other before looking at the baby in Jerry's arms then at Sam and Andy. They hadn't expected that when they arrived for dinner. Traci found her voice first. "I would be _honored_."

Jerry smiled at his best friend, his brother, and said, "Same goes for me, man. I would be honored too." He tickled Sami a little. "You hear that little lady? Auntie Traci and Uncle Jerry are going to be your godparents."

Sam shook his head and chuckled. Andy smiled at Sam and then at their friends. Sam wasn't surprised to find his lap suddenly empty as Andy got up and hugged first Jerry, careful of the baby he still held, then Traci. Sam stood and followed Andy's lead, hugging Jerry, pausing to kiss Samantha's head, and Traci.

It made Sam and Andy happy to see Samantha asleep in Traci's arms. When Andy got up to take her Jerry told her to relax that he and Traci would put her down. When they came back they talked and laughed, enjoying each other's company for a while before Jerry and Traci said they needed to get home to Leo. They were sitting on the couch after Jerry and Traci left with Andy curled against him and his arms around her when Sam kissed her temple and said. "Okay, so we have the 'who' for her godparents, now we just need the 'where' and 'when' for her baptism. I'm not sure what _you _want, but I would love the _where_ to be here, at home, as for the _when, _as soon as we can would be great with me.

Andy smiled and nodded. "I'll make the call tomorrow."

Sam pulled her closer. "Sounds good."

They arranged to have the baptism done at home, in front of their friends, their family, _the_ people who would be there as Samantha was growing up. Three months after Samantha was born Sam and Andy once again stood in their backyard in front of a priest celebrating.

Parents and Godparents alike dressed for the occasion with the guys wearing dress pants and shirts and the girls in dresses. With Jerry and Traci standing to his right, and Sam and Andy to his left, the priest began. "As we come to this font of living water, let us recall the meaning of baptism. For just as the body is one and has many members, and all the members of the body, though many, are one body, so it is with Christ. For by one Spirit we were all baptized into one body. Now you are the body of Christ, and individually members of it."

With Jerry's arm around her, Traci presented Samantha. "I present Samantha Nicole Swarek, daughter of Sam and Andy for initiation into the body of Christ through baptism."

The priest addressed Sam and Andy. "Will you Sam and Andy share your faith with Samantha, growing with her in faith, hope and love?"

Sam and Andy replied. "We will, God being our helper."

The priest addressed Jerry and Traci. "Jerry and Traci, as godparents of Samantha, will you share your faith with her, supporting and encouraging her?"

Jerry and Traci replied. "We will, God being our helper."

The priest addressed the friends and family gathered. "Recognizing that many persons nurture and influence the life of a child, will you support Samantha and her parents as they grow in faith?"

Everyone smiled and responded. "We will, God being our helper."

Sprinkling water on Samantha, the priest said, "Samantha Nicole Swarek, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen"

As he marked the sign of the cross on her forehead, he said, "Samantha, I mark you with the cross, the sign of Love Incarnate. Amen. Now, I ask all who will touch this child's life to please lay a hand on her ... Samantha, may the Holy Spirit, Love's Power, guide you, inspire you, and work within you, all the days of your life. Amen"

Everyone stood back as the priest finished the baptism with the words, "In the name of Jesus Christ, Samantha Nicole Swarek has been received into the body of Christ."

Traci handed Samantha to Sam as their friends gathered around congratulating them. They had a great day with their friends. It was time for Sam to go back to work and he wasn't thrilled. He had really enjoyed the last few months with his favorite girls. Andy decided she'd go back after Christmas


End file.
